


Bundle of Accidental Joy

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bundle of Joy AU, Child Abandonment, Discrimination, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: Stiles is just trying to live a simple life. Have a job, pay his rent, and survive enough to eat his next meal. But then he's fired from his job, watches a mother abandon her baby, tries to stop her and picks the baby up, and now everyone thinks the baby is his. Even his very handsome and moody boss, Derek Hale, who forces the responsibility onto him at the cost of keeping his job or else.-----Au of the 1956 film Bundle of Joy
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 129
Kudos: 460





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you read a story in a different fandom and then you think 'oh my god this sort of plot would be perfect for another pairing but it doesn't exist should i write it?!' - well that happened to me. 
> 
> -ANOTHER ONE- *boogies*
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes or writing errors. I mean if there's a BIG one, then point it out and I'll correct it.  
> Please enjoy, subscribe, and review.

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Stiles groaned slapping a hand down hard on the alarm to cease the most annoying sound in the world. It was six thirty in the morning and that meant getting up for work yet again. He sighed softly rolling onto his back and rubbed his itchy eyes trying to fight off the grips of sleep. The bed creaked and squeaked underneath him as he sat up and glanced around the small and dingy bedroom. It wasn’t the best, but it was home, and the most he could afford on the wage he had in New York City. 

The cold water from the shower made him jump and curse as he scrubbed soap over his arms and fought the urge to jump straight out again. It woke him up and he was clean, so it was a job well done. Stiles left the shower and dressed in his warmest jumper, pulling on a pair of semi clean pants, and popped in two pieces of bread into his toaster. He held his hands over the toaster for the heat and rubbed them together, hopping on his feet whilst he waited. 

It was an unpredictable toaster and most of the time it burned his toast and he sighed deeply when he smelled the familiar burnt smell two minutes in.

“Stupid thing! Do you think I have the money to buy new toasters? I can barely afford the bread to keep you going,” he hissed at the inanimate object and buttered the toast quickly. 

Stiles poured a glass of water and grabbed his bottle of suppressants. He couldn’t forget these; it was a daily ritual. Going into a heat is the last thing he needed. He pulled on his jacket, wrapping a scarf around his neck, and munched on his toast as he did. He shouldered his bag and snatched his keys heading out his apartment door and down the three flights of stairs. He had to be in the office by eight and the commute itself took half an hour at best if the weather was good. He glared at the still dark but overcast sky and huddled deep into his scarf as he walked. It was only a few blocks away, but the walk got him his daily exercise. 

His eyes zeroed in on the sign as he approached work. 

**‘HALE & CO DISTRUBUTIONS’**

His place of work for the past four months. It was only an office job, but it was a decent wage, not far from home, and the only place willing to hire him. Stiles got incredibly lucky with the job even though he knew deep down, it was temporary. They wanted an office assistant for the Christmas rush and like a desperate dog, he applied, aced the interview, and they hired him. 

****

“Morning Alan,” he greeted the security guard when he entered the building and signed in.

****

“Stiles,” he greeted with a small smile. “Did you have a nice New Year?”

****

“Oh, you know me, proper party animal, long night of eating dips and chips and then passing out in my own bed,” he joked, finishing his signature with a flourish. “See you later, Al-dog.”

****

Alan rolled his eyes and shook his head at him, but it was all in good grace. It was quiet when he entered the fourth floor and headed to his desk. Emails and paperwork were there to greet him and he exhaled deeply mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. Stiles was busy scanning the emails he needed to reply to when a Spiderman mug appeared in front of his face.

****

“Morning, sunshine! I got you a coffee, milky, two sugars. Far too sweet, just like you.”

****

“Allison,” he grinned. “You’re a godsend. Thank you.”

****

“Happy new year!”

****

“You too.”

****

“Did you do anything? I did message you. You should have come to the party, we missed you.”

****

Stiles snorted, taking a sip of his coffee. “Yeah because watching your forbidden love story between you and manager Scott McCall as you both make eyes at each other from across the room is exactly what I needed.”

****

“You’re a dick,” Allison slapped his arm laughing. “It’s…complicated.”

****

“You fucked in the utility cupboard.”

****

Her hand slapped over his mouth hard, and he giggled shoving her hand away. “Sorry, sorry, I know I shouldn’t speak of such indecent things.”

****

Allison sighed, flicking her long dark hair over one shoulder. “It’s not just because we work together. We work together really well, he’s my employer but…I’m an Alpha, he’s an Alpha, you know the stigma…”

****

His heart ached for her a little and he nodded gently. There was a lot of stigmas in their world. Alpha, Beta, and Omega. The secondary genders that dominated their world and their lives. In terms of dating and marriage, it was typically Alpha and Beta or Alpha and Omega but never Alpha and Alpha. It did happen but people looked down on it with their prejudiced ways. It was uncommon like Omega and Omega but not as uncommon as Beta and Beta. In societies eyes, Alphas were for Omegas and Betas fit their way in between with each other if they were lucky. Stiles got hit hard with the unlucky branch when he presented as an omega at eleven years old. Female omegas weren’t uncommon at all, but males were. There was only around one hundred fifty just in the United States to date. 

****

“I like him, a lot, it’s just…” Allison trailed off and shook her head quickly shooting him a small fake smile. “You don’t want to hear my trash talk and moaning; I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy the coffee.”

****

Stiles didn’t even have the chance to stop her before she walked quickly away from his desk and down the corridor. His co-workers began filtering into the office and arriving at their desks, he nodded at them when they said their ‘good mornings’. It was a slow start, but he managed to get some headway into his paperwork when he heard the familiar dulcet tone of Scott McCall. 

****

Scott was the manager of their particular floor. He was charming, witty, handsome, and a total goofball. Stiles immediately liked him, and they hit it off like they’d been friends for years. 

****

“Morning, dude, letter for you,” he greeted, handing it over. Stiles blinked surprised and took the official looking letter out of his hand. 

****

“For me?”

****

“Yeah, it was on my desk when I walked in.” 

****

He listened vaguely to Scott ranting about his morning commute and scanned the envelope confused. His fingers ripped it open, and he scanned the contents feeling a heavy feeling drop into his stomach.

**_**Subject: Termination of your employment** _ **

**_**Dear Mr. Stilinski,** _ **

**_**We regret to inform you that your temporary employment with Hale & Co Distribution shall be terminated by the close of business on 2nd January 1990. We thank you for your service and your dedication to the firm. ** _ **

**_**You will be entitled to a full day pay which will be paid accordingly by the end of the month.** _ **

**_**Please arrange for the return of any company property in your possession.** _ **

**_**We wish you all the success for the future.** _ **

**_**Yours sincerely,** _ **

**_**Laura Hale** _  
_**Head of Customer Contact.** _ **

“They fired me,” Stiles whispered. 

****

“What?!” Scott demanded, yanking, and tearing the letter a little out of his hand. “Oh, my god, dude, Stiles, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I mean, they mentioned terminating a few members when we returned after the holidays, but you’ve been so good. I never ever thought it’d be you.”

****

The heavy scent of anger and disbelief flooded his senses and almost overwhelmed him as he leaned away from the angry Alpha. Scott seemed to sense it and jumped up quickly wafting a hand in between them.

****

“Shit, sorry, sorry, sorry,” he repeated. “I just.”

****

“I know, Scotty, I know, and it’s fine. I promise. I knew it’d be happening sooner or later, maybe not the day after New Years Day and so soon but,” he gestured and shrugged. His heart was thumping a little harder than he liked, and he could feel the anxiety of the situation prickle the back of his spine. He was fired. He was literally unemployed. There was money in his bank account and a little in his savings but not enough to truly get by on. 

****

“Hey, do you mind if I get some fresh air?”

****

“No, no, go, go, I’ll cover for you,” Scott quickly reassured him, worry bright in his big brown eyes. Stiles nodded and hastily grabbed his jacket heading away from him and down the stairs. 

****

The moment the cold fresh air hit him; it was an instant balm to his soul. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply fighting back the deep urge to burst into tears. Moving to New York from California had been a whim decision made after his dad passed away. Losing his dad was the final straw for Stiles. He had collected the insurance money, packed his stuff, sold the house, and fled the memories. He got the cheapest apartment he could find in a neighborhood that didn’t have too many shootings or stabbings and desperately tried to find a job.

****

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Stiles chanted under his breath, his teeth nibbling his thumbnail. He began walking away from the building and down the street quickly. To go from a decent wage, health insurance, and office perks to nothing was like a cricket ball to the head. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut with a low moan and fell against a cold brick wall, his head thumping against it.

****

His mind was humming and so jumbled he barely noticed he was at the end of the sidewalk. His eyes opened and flickered a few feet over to a young woman holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. Stiles eyed her curiously and turned his head to see what she was looking at. The children center, it was a bleak looking building that looked wrong on a street of businesses. People passed by without noticing her or him as he watched her curiously. She was sickly looking with dull brown hair sticking to the sides of her face. The bundle of blankets stirred a little and Stiles blinked quickly realizing it was a baby. 

****

His feet felt rooted watching her approach the front door slowly, the bundled baby in her arms being slowly dropped on the front doorstep and the buzzer being rang. Stiles gasped softly when he realized he was watching a mother abandon her baby. She quickly backed away, sniffling a little, and moved to run away. Stiles lurched forward, hand wrapping around her wrist to stop her.

****

“Whoa, wait, what the hell are you doing? You can’t leave a baby here,” he cried.

****

“I – I can’t look after him anymore, he deserves better,” she replied shakily, wet eyes darting to the baby and away. “They’ll take care of him.”

****

Her hand was tugged forcibly out of his grasp and he stumbled forward stunned as she ran away from him and disappeared around the corner. 

****

“Wait! I don’t…” he shouted after her and trailed off finding it useless to call after someone who was long gone. Stiles approached the baby and bent down picking up the bundle and pushed the blankets apart to see a young baby boy. Light green eyes blinked up at him and he swallowed hard unsure what to do or say. The decision was taken from him when the front door of the children center opened. 

****

“Oh, hello, please, come in,” a young woman greeted them with a warm smile. “It’s so cold out there. My name is Marin, and you are?”

****

“Uh, Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, listen this is going to sound crazy, but this baby isn’t mine.”

****

Marin raised an eyebrow at him and gestured with a hand for him to follow her into an open office. 

****

“The baby, the one in your arms, isn’t yours?”

****

“No, listen, there was a woman outside, she had set the baby down, and I spotted her…”

****

“Excuse me,” Marin interrupted. “You don’t need to make up a story about your baby not being yours. I’ve heard plenty. I know the judgement of unmated omegas having their babies, but you will receive none of that here.”

****

“What?! No, you have to listen to me, this baby is not mine,” he pleaded, handing the baby over to a startled Marin. Her arms encircled the baby who immediately started to wail.

****

“Mister Stilinski, please believe me when I say you are not the first or the last omega mother to come here and say their babies are not theirs. But you are his parent, his mother, and you need to accept that,” she argued, handing the baby back to him. His reluctant arms took him, and the baby immediately settled. His tiny hand reaching out of the blanket to pat his mouth and coo up at him. 

****

“Hello,” he breathed down at him. Marin was smiling at him when he looked up at her. 

****

“Now, about you and your baby…”

****

“Okay, no, listen, listen to me! I know how this looks, but he isn’t mine! His mom literally just abandoned him, and I picked him up! Me! I just learned I was fired from Hale & Co.”

****

“Hale & Co? They fired you?” Marin asked him concerned. 

****

“Yeah, they fired me, I don’t have a job right now, I don’t even know how I’m meant to survive the next few weeks and I’m telling you this baby isn’t _mine!_ ” he said, moving forward and pushing the baby into her arms.

****

“Mister Stilinski!”

****

“I’ve done my part, he’s yours now. I’m not his mom, dad, father, whatever you want to call it. He’s not mine, later!” Stiles cried, spinning on his heel, and running out of there. He ignored the baby screaming in her arms and her desperate calls for him to come back. He hurried away and back to the building to serve out the last of his day.

****

*********** **

****

Derek let out a low groan as he tilted his head back and rolled his shoulders trying to release some tension. Whoever said January was a slow month was a liar. His eyes burned from the strain of his computer and he took a minute to sit back into the leather of his chair. He was about to buzz his assistant to get him a coffee when it buzzed for him.

****

“Sir, I have a Miss Morrell here to see you.”

****

Derek blinked at the familiar name and curiosity got him by the tenterhooks at the surprise visit. 

****

“Uh, yeah, please send her in Kira, thank you.”

****

The door opened to reveal her walking in looking serious and highly composed. Kira glanced between them a moment before shutting the door quietly behind them.

****

“Marin, lovely to see you. Are you well?” Derek started. 

****

“I’m well, thank you. This isn’t a courteous visit, this concerns one of your employees, well ex-employees if I was informed correctly. Stiles Stilinski, a young omega who only twenty minutes ago abandoned his baby boy at our doorstep, fled the scene after reporting he’d been fired from your employment. This is obviously quite a serious matter, I thought I’d better talk to you first before calling the correct authorities.”

****

Derek was reeling at the information he just received and stood up slowly. 

****

“One of our employees abandoned his baby at your center because we fired him?”

****

“Yes, and if it’s a simple case of being unable to provide for the child then I want you to rehire him. No child should be left abandoned by their own mother because a company like yours, which I know to be charitable and giving, has let him go. Derek, we’ve known each other a long time. You and your family, your mother especially. I don’t call in a lot of favors but I’m calling in this one now.”

****

Derek was already nodding in agreement before she finished talking and he cleared his throat. 

****

“I can do that, um, get the baby ready. I’ll find him, get his job back, and reunite mother and baby.”

****

Marin’s response was a simple small smile before she left, and he dragged a hand through his hair feeling stressed at what he had just learned. What kind of business was he helping run if they were letting employers go who were then abandoning their babies? If the press got hold of this, they’d had a field day, or worse his mother finding out.

****

“Kira, can you get Stiles Stilinski for me, send him to my office immediately.”

****

“Yes, sir.”

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently on my days off from work and have nothing to do and nowhere to go so writing is my one happiness at the moment but don't expect updates like this all the time. People who read my work know I'll just randomly disappear for a month and then reappear with an update hahaha....anyways....
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love so far. It's such a charming little story. I hope I do it justice.

Kira had been kind enough to get him Stiles Stilinski’s file from HR while he waited. It was a slim file with nothing but his resume and his personal details. He was twenty-five, originally from Beacon Hills, California, both parents deceased, and living in one of the roughest parts of New York. Derek frowned deeply closing the file with a snap. He pushed back from his desk and shoved his hands deep into his pockets to stare out of the window contemplating that fact. 

The door behind him suddenly opened and he took a moment to breathe in the scent that followed it. Sweet like the top of a baby’s head with heavy hint of cinnamon and red apples. It made something deep inside Derek flare in warmth and possessiveness. It was an odd response to someone he had never met before. 

“Mister Stilinski, please, take a seat,” he said, turning around to see an anxious looking but very pretty omega staring at him.

*********

Stiles’ foot was bobbing anxiously under the desk as he desperately tried to come to terms with what just happened. If he were clinically insane, he’d say he could still hear the baby’s wails in his eardrums. He still couldn’t believe what had just happened. His slightly torn and crumpled letter of termination stared up at him and his thoughts drifted to the young woman and her baby. Something must have happened for her to give up her own baby. The baby boy wasn’t exactly young, if he had to guess from the brief look he got, he’d say the boy was around six to seven months old. 

His work phone suddenly started to ring startling him out of his thoughts with a small yelp of fear.

“H-Hello?”

“Mister Stilinski, it’s Kira Yukimura, I’m Mister Hale’s personal assistant. He needs to speak to you immediately, if you could come to his office on the eighth floor please. I’ll be waiting to greet you.”

“Uh, oh god, uh, sure, sure, I’ll be right there,” he rambled, slamming the phone down and sucking in deep breaths.

Derek Hale. Managing Director of Hale & Co. They had little to no interaction apart from when he emailed the departments with updates. He’d seen him stalking down corridors, tall, dark, brooding, and incredibly handsome. Not only was he in the height of power and next in line to take over the company from his mother one day but he was also an unmated Alpha. Highly sought after but yet to mate anyone officially. 

Stiles’ panic seized him as he stood and walked slowly to the elevators for the eighth floor. He didn’t think he’d done anything wrong. But then again, it wasn’t like they could fire him again. His fingers trembled a little when he pushed the button and he stood back hitting the wall of the elevator.

“Breathe, breathe, come on, you know you haven’t done anything. Maybe it’s a goodbye speech, who knows, maybe the big handsome sex god known as Derek Hale wants to personally thank you for all the hard work,” he muttered to himself before snorting and rubbing his palm down his face. 

“Eighth floor,” a mechanical voice said, the doors sliding open silently to reveal an empty corridor. Stiles swallowed down his fear and stepped out heading in the direction he vaguely knew as his office. He opened a door leading into the long corridor to see a familiar young woman waiting for him. Her smile was open and serene when she greeted him, and he got the whiff of her Beta pheromones. They were emanating calm and peacefulness. 

“Okay, look, be-before I go in there, is he mad? Like raving mad? I’m not about to be pulled out of his office by two burly security guards and thrown out into the streets, am I? I’ve already been fired and it’s my first day back after the holidays, I’m fairly sure I didn’t do anything before Christmas -”

“Whoa, breathe, it’s okay,” Kira placated, holding her hands out towards him. “I don’t know anything, he just told me to get you. But he isn’t mad. Well…he didn’t seem mad.”

“That’s not reassuring,” he muttered under his breath. Kira huffed amused and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. The calm she emanated helped a little. 

“It’ll be okay. Just go inside, he wants to speak to you.”

Stiles exhaled shakily, his head bobbing in agreement. He turned the handle and pushed inwards to open the door and step into the office. Derek’s back faced him upon entry, and he swallowed hard closing the door behind him. God sake, he was handsome. Beautiful, honestly. Broad shoulders, strong arms, and his scent! Stiles wanted to drown in it. Musky spices with hints of freshly cut grass. It was mouth-watering. If there was a candle or an aftershave, it’s the only thing he’d smell or burn. Derek turned to face him and despite how anxious and confused he felt, he almost swooned. This man could really pull of a navy-blue three-piece suit. 

“Mister Stilinski, please, take a seat.”

Stiles took the seat in front of his desk and placed his fidgeting hands under his thighs. 

“So, Mister Stilinski…”

“Please, just call me Stiles. Let’s skip formalities, just – just tell me what I’ve done. Whatever it is, I can put it right. I swear! It was probably a mistake, a huge one, but it’s been tough the last few weeks and today…well I got…I got my termination letter and if – if it’s about that, I already know! No need to sweet talk me out of employment, I get it, I was just a temp.”

Derek simply stared at him while he rambled. It didn’t make him feel any better, it just made him feel worse as his voice tampered off and he felt like the world’s biggest idiot. 

Derek cleared his throat before speaking. “So, Stiles, you’ve been working here for…just over four months, is that correct?”

“Yeah, yep, all correct.”

“Your monthly reviews from Mister McCall are good, nothing bad to say, good efficiency, timekeeping, and you stay on top of your workload and targets.”

Stiles nodded biting along his bottom lip. “Yep, yep, yep. I like it, liked it, I should say. I liked it.”

“The wage, was it enough to live on?”

Now that was a question he didn’t expect, and Stiles blinked rapidly. 

“I – I guess? Well, I mean, this is NYC, and rent and utilities and groceries aren’t exactly cheap. Especially being alone, usually by the end of the month, I’m using the last moldy crust for sandwiches.”

_OH. MY. GOD._

Stiles internally screamed at himself. Why did he just say that?! Could he sound anymore pathetic. There was a tick to Derek’s mouth like he was amused, and Stiles wished he could just die right there and then. 

“Due to…unforeseen circumstances,” he stated, looking at him meaningfully. Stiles frowned confused but let him continue. “Your termination is null and void. You’re rehired, effective immediately, and your wage is doubled. I can look to having it tripled after you pass a successful six months’ probation.”

Stiles was going to get whiplash. Was this seriously happening? Stiles pinched underneath his thigh hard to make one hundred percent sure he was awake. 

“Wait, wait, wait, you’re rehiring me and doubling my wage? Why? I don’t get it?”

Derek’s calm expression hardened, and he sat back fixing him with a hard look. 

“Do you not want it?”

“Holy crap, I do, I really do, I’m just…” he trailed off, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Confused! Confused but incredibly grateful, hugely grateful. You have saved my ass, it means I don’t have to look for a new job, I can feed myself, I can even save for things! I just, yeah, yeah, thanks Mister Hale, seriously. I don’t know what made you change your mind but thank you!”

“Good to hear, I’ll have Scott give you your new contract to sign today and get over to HR. I hope this resolves things for the better, and when you get home they’ll be a little gift waiting for you.”

Now that threw him. Gift? What gift? Stiles wasn’t a hundred percent convinced he’d not been accidentally thrown into an alternative reality. Derek seemed to dismiss him after that, his attention back on his computer. Stiles stood on shaky legs and walked out of the room, the door closing quietly behind with a click. Kira looked at him from her desk, a curious glaze in her eyes. 

“He gave me my job back and doubled my wage,” he admitted to her stunned. 

“That’s great!”

“Yeah…”

“What is it?” she questioned him.

“Just feels odd, great, but odd. Like I’m missing something, something that’s staring at me right in the face, but I won’t see it till it’s too late.”

It sounded ominous to his ears and Kira stared at him like he just told her he was an alien from Pluto. He cleared his throat and waved a hand in the air like he was dismissing his own words. 

“I’d better…go, yeah, go, back to work! You know…you look pretty, that pantsuit really suits you,” he croaked at Kira who smiled at him questionably as he backed up and returned to the elevator. No one was looking at him when he returned to his floor, but Scott was by his desk when he made it back there.

“Stiles, there you are, where have you been?”

“Derek Hale wanted to see me.”

“What? Derek? Why?” Scott asked surprised.

“He…um, he gave me my job back, rehired me, and gave me a pay rise,” he answered, tossing his hands up in a ‘what can you do’ gesture. Scott sucked in a breath stunned at the announcement and let it all out by slapping him hard on the arm. 

“That’s great! I didn’t expect it to be Derek, Laura maybe, but that’s a huge surprise. They must have realized we still need the staff. Christmas rush is over, but it doesn’t mean things are starting to settle down. When will people realize this? Wow, dude, drinks tonight? We need to celebrate.”

“Yeah, sounds great,” he muttered distracted. Scott left him to it excitedly rambling about drinks and being reunited. Stiles sat at his desk taking a moment to take it all in, everything looked the same around him. People chatted on the phones; girls giggled as they shown off jewelry that they no doubt got from their mates at Christmas. 

“Ninety percent probability this is an alternative reality,” he mumbled, scooting his chair closer and grabbing his keyboard to type in his password. 

The rest of his day was relatively calm compared to the morning. He ate his ham and cheese sandwich, gulped down his orange juice, signed his new contract, and headed home in darkness. He was grateful to finally reach his apartment building and all he wanted was a warm bowl of pasta and a cold drink. Stiles walked the three levels to his apartment and paused confused to see a big blue bow stuck to the front of it. 

“What the…” he murmured, tugging it off and using his other hand to push the key in and open his apartment door. 

The sight before him was like something out of a horror movie, if the horror movie was about baby furniture suddenly appearing in his apartment out of nowhere. There was stacks of clothes, diapers, blankets, stuffed toys on his sofa, a stroller parked in the corner by his crap television, a bassinet close by, and a white crib of all things placed next to his bed. 

“I think I’m dead, I must be dead or in hell. I stepped out of that building this morning and a sniper took me out,” he muttered, picking up a cream-colored teddy bear with a bright blue tie around his neck.

_***TAP* *TAP* *TAP*** _

The three loud knocks scared the shit out of him as he spun around and wrenched open the front door to see Marin on his front doorstep. 

“Oh, good, you are home, and you got the delivery, wonderful. This is courtesy of Sunny-view Children Center and Derek Hale. Take it as an apology for the emotional trauma,” she greeted, her arms full of the baby who was dressed in a warm dark green sleepsuit with little stars on. The baby squealed in delight upon seeing him and he felt like his breath was punched out of him when she passed the baby over.

“What the actual fuck! No, no, no, are you kidding me right now? What are you doing here?! What part of he is not mine, did you not understand?” 

Marin stood very still watching him closely, her arms folding across her chest. 

“I’m not participating in this game, Mister Stilinski. Normally, a mother who had got their job back and their wage doubled would be delighted to see their child again.”

“That’s because he is not **MINE!** ” he shouted, the baby in his arms jumping in fright so he squawked offended and kicked his feet crying. 

“Your behavior is abhorrent and disgusting. He is yours! You will take responsibility, and don’t you think for one second you can leave him on my doorstep or any doorstep in the vicinity. If you abandon him again, I will know. Consider yourself warned, and enjoy your reunion,” she stated coldly into his face. Stiles reeled back stunned and watched in horror as she stepped back, adjusted her coat, and closed the door behind her. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he whispered, looking down at the baby who was still fussing in his arms, his chubby hand wrapped tightly around his jumper. “This is all your fault. I stupidly picked you up and you just had to imprint on me like a little duckling, didn’t you?”

The baby cooed shoving his other hand into his mouth to gum at it. Stiles shoved the stuffed animals and toys to one side to sit on his couch. The baby was readjusted to sit on his lap, and he looked him over properly. He was a cute little thing, his hair was a light brown and curled at the edges, and his eyes were a light shade of green. If he squinted, he’d say the baby resembled him a little bit but that was a little obscene. Stiles was right in his guess that the baby was around six or seven months old. 

“I can’t keep you,” he murmured, the baby tilting his head at him and reaching for the plush octopus by his thigh. “I can’t. I can barely look after myself. I don’t even know how I’m in this mess, but my best guesses would be a certain Derek Hale and a scary lady called Marin. If Derek Hale wants this so badly then he can raise you. You can have a life of luxury, be his little heir.”

He passed the plush octopus to him and sighed deeply when the baby immediately began sucking and gnawing on it. Stiles looked up and spotted in his kitchen brand new bottles and formula. 

“Suppose I should feed you…”

His words trailed off when another knock came from his front door.

“Stiles!” Scott called through the wooden door. “Are you home?”

Stiles cursed silently and moved putting the baby into his crib and shushing him before he opened the front door a crack. 

“Hey, buddy,” he greeted, his laugh a little shaky. “Raincheck on the drink? I’m not feeling it tonight.”

“What? Oh, come on! It’s a celebration, you keep your job, and I get to keep my best friend for longer.”

It was such an honest statement that it made him flush and unknowingly pull the door open a little wider. 

“I’m your best friend?”

“Of course, why are you being so weird?”

As if on cue, the baby inside his apartment made a noise from his crib. Scott’s brow furrowed and he pushed on the door stepping inside. His eyes widened at the amount of baby stuff and furniture currently cluttering his space.

“Uh, what?” Scott asked, turning to face him. “Who’s this?”

“He’s…it’s so complicated, Scotty. I can’t even begin to explain but he’s not staying here. I need your help.”

“My help?”

“I need you to tell me where Derek Hale lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People might question why Derek didn't immediately confront him there and then but it's all a part of the tale. He is deliberately vague, bit of a 'you know and I know what's really going on here' but in actual fact poor Stiles has no idea what's happening or what he's talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to work tomorrow so thought I'd crank out another chapter before it dies down to weekly updates. 
> 
> Forewarning - Derek is such an asshole in this chapter, a redeemable asshole, but an asshole all the same. Your heart will break for Stiles. Honestly, what a situation.
> 
> Thanks sooooooo much for all the love and comments. It's very funny watching the commentary and people's reactions.

“Wait, what? Stiles, you’re not making any sense. Who is this baby, is he yours? Is he Derek’s? Or…oh my God, have you two had a secret son?! Holy crap, why didn’t you tell me! It doesn’t matter to me if he’s been born without you being mated first. You know I don’t care about that crap, look at me and Allison.”

Stiles was baffled listening to Scott rant across the room. The baby was also adorably confused as he popped a pacifier in his mouth and put him into the new car seat. He buckled him in and stood looking at Scott rant further about Omega rights and their prejudice ways being outdated and awful.

“Scott, my man, I’m not here to talk about how messed up our system is. I need you to tell me Derek’s address and then we can drop junior off and go get a drink. Maybe several,” he said, picking the car seat up and hooking it over his forearm. 

Scott told him he was living in Upper Manhattan and it shouldn’t have surprised him. Derek was a millionaire. They called a cab, the driver glancing between them but not saying a word as they all got inside. 

“54th Upper West,” Scott said to the driver and met his eyes with a shrug. Stiles rolled his eyes and glanced at the baby in the car seat. He was sucking on his pacifier contently, his eyes at half-mast. His heart ached a little staring at him and he could feel his Omegan instincts starting to flutter deep within. Stiles had never really been around babies and children long enough to feel anything. His instincts for family, commitment, mates, and bearing children had been distant at best. 

“Are you going to explain?” Scott whispered.

“No.”

“Stiles!”

“It’s complicated and not something I want to discuss with a baby squeezed next to me and a complete stranger driving us there,” he hissed into his ear, Scott relenting with a deep sigh. 

The journey didn’t take too long at all and soon the driver pulled up against the sidewalk of Derek’s street and household. Stiles swallowed hard looking up at the large expensive house. It was beautiful. 

“Stay here.”

“What, Stiles…”

“Stay here!” he repeated. “Keep the meter running.”

Stiles tugged the car seat out with him and stood in front of the red front door knocking insistently to make his presence known. He would have thought it’d be Derek or some unfortunate young woman staying at his home, but a bewildered cleaning lady was the last thing he’d imagine answering. 

“I’m sorry, young man, but Mister Hale is not available to take visitors at the moment.”

“That’s fine, perfect even, here, here’s a gift for him. Tell him it’s from Stiles, he’ll know what you mean and it’s nonrefundable. Also let him know he’s not mine, not at all, no blood relation. Have a nice evening.”

“Sir, sir, please,” she pleaded after he deposited the car seat into her arms. “Please wait!”

Stiles ignored the pain in his chest when he heard the boy let out a mournful whimper and returned to the cab ignoring her cries for him to wait, please return, and stop. Scott stared at the side of his face as they drove away from the sidewalk. 

“Stiles…”

“Dude, please, get a drink in me, maybe four or five, and I promise you…I’ll explain the whole thing.”

*********

“Sir, sir! Mister Hale!” 

Derek frowned as he tugged a sweater over his head and rubbed a towel over his damp hair. Annie, his cleaning lady, was never this frantic and he hurriedly moved to the stairs and descended. She was stood at the bottom staring up at him holding a car seat containing a terribly upset baby boy whimpering around his pacifier. 

“Annie?”

“Oh, sir, I am sorry to disturb you after your shower, but a young man appeared at the door. He said this, this little boy was a gift. He said something about a Stiles, and you’ll know what it means. He just took off; I couldn’t stop him.” 

If it were possible to be winded by words, he would have been. Derek padded down the rest of the stairs and looked at the distraught pup in the car seat. Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, the man he had rehired, given a raise, and reunited with his baby had abandoned him yet again but now on his doorstep. His fury burned through his veins like wildfire, and it must have shown on his face and in his eyes because Annie stepped back taking the pup with her. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he placated, shaking his head to clear the anger, and moved towards her to unbuckle the baby out of his car seat. The back of his hair was damp with sweat and he wailed letting his pacifier fall out and to the ground. 

“Mu, mu, mu,” the little boy sobbed, tears spilling out of his eyes. It broke Derek’s heart and furthered his fury at that little shit of an omega. Who abandoned their child twice in one day?

“Should I call the cops?”

“No, no, let me handle this. I’ll reunite them, again. It’s okay, finish up for today and then you can go. Thanks, Annie,” he said, placing the baby’s head into the crook of his neck and soothing him with his scent. It seemed to do the trick because the cries for his mother lessened and turned into quiet tired whimpers instead. 

The little boy was clearly exhausted and soon fell asleep against the crook of his neck. Soft little puffs tickled his skin, and he paced the length of his entryway debating on what to do. 

“Come on, pup, let’s put you back in and get you back to your idiot mother,” he murmured, putting the sleeping baby back in his car seat. There was really no way of knowing where he was now or if he had returned home but he had memorized his address from before. The pup didn’t stir as he pulled on his coat and shoes heading outside. His car wasn’t really practical for baby car seats, but he buckled him into the passenger seat the best he could. 

Once he arrived it wasn’t too hard to get into the apartment block. Pretending to a neighbor he had been locked out got him access into the building. His nose wrinkled upwards at the lingering smell of cigarette smoke and urine soaked into the walls. The elevator was broken, and he sighed deeply taking the stairs. Litter of chip packets and empty crushed soda cans were on the stairs and floors as he passed and arrived at the door. It was a faded white door with a brass 16C staring back at him. Two hard knocks got no reply and his ear pressed to the door revealed no sign of life. 

Derek eyed the sconce on the wall next to the apartment and raised onto his tiptoes to see a spare key placed on top. He rolled his eyes at the typical behavior and pinched the key to open the apartment door. The baby gifts and furniture greeted him when he entered and closed the door behind him. It was clear to Derek that before the baby gifts arrived there was barely anything in the apartment to live on. 

Derek unbuckled the pup once again and placed him in his arms with a soft hush when he stirred out of his sleep confused. 

“It’s okay, he’ll be back soon, and this nightmare will end.”

*********

Stiles wasn’t drunk but he was a little tipsy. He tried relaying the story back to Scott but even to his ears it sounded completely mad. He also wasn’t sure Scott completely believed his story. It had been the most frustrating day and he craved his bed. 

“You didn’t have to walk me home you know.”

“Dude, this is one of the roughest parts, and you’re an Omega. I can’t let you walk home alone at night, who knows what complete freak is lingering in dark alleyways,” Scott explained, following behind him as they ascended the stairs. Stiles rolled his eyes at the macho behavior but refused to argue, he really couldn’t be bothered. He opened his front door and paused shocked at the sight before his eyes. Scott collided with his back letting out a confused wounded sound.

“Stiles? Oh, _oh_ , okay, none of my business. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Scott said, glancing between him and Derek sat on his couch with the baby in his arms. The fury in his eyes and the tense line of his jaw would have anyone running away. 

“How did you get in here?” Stiles questioned resigned; the door closing shut behind him.

“Used your spare key on top of the light, I didn’t think you’d mind. Considering I am yet again returning what is yours.”

Stiles groaned slapping a hand over his eyes and fought the urge to scream in pure frustration. Why was no one listening to him?!

“He isn’t mine! I have explained this again and again, I saw his mother abandon him in front of the children center and I picked him up. That’s it! You want his mom, go out there and find her!” 

Derek growled low under his breath and moved placing the baby in the bassinet close by. The sound made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he stumbled backwards a little when he loomed over him. 

“Your story is pathetic. I can understand the desperation when you’ve lost your job to give up a pup to someone better, but I gave you your job back, I gave you a raise, and we gifted you for your trouble and you continue to reject _him!_ ” 

“I’m not rejecting him because he isn’t mine! I don’t have a baby,” Stiles argued and even the words sounded weak to him. 

“Do you want to keep your job?”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest that of course he did, it was his job, but then the realization struck him like lightning. He was being threatened. It was a threat. 

“Are you threatening me about my job over a baby that isn’t even mine?!” Stiles exclaimed, staring up into his eyes. The dark green was tinged with Alpha Red, and he fought to maintain his composure and his ground.  
“I’m making sure that pup over there,” he replied smoothly, deadly into his face. “That pup is raised by his mother, his parent. If you want to keep your job and remain an employee of mine, you’ll grow the fuck up and take responsibility for him. He is yours.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles gritted out. “I’ll find work elsewhere; it was a possibility today anyways.”

His back collided hard with his front door and he gasped out loud when Derek pinned him in place. 

“You think it’s that easy?” Derek spat. “They’ll ask for a reference, and I’ll give them one. I’ll tell them you’re an incompetent mother, a pathetic excuse of an Omega! You gave up your pup and forced our hands to accommodate you. I’ll make sure you never work in New York again.”

“You’d put me on the streets?!” 

Derek pulled his head back and wet his lips staring deep into his eyes. “I’d do what I have to do.”

He let him go and Stiles slumped further into the door watching him walk away and peer into the bassinet. His mind was racing as he contemplated what he had just been told. Derek was threatening his entire livelihood, his home, his job, everything, to take responsibility for the child who wasn’t his. Stiles really couldn’t afford anywhere else. He was almost alone in the world. No parents, no family, and all he knew was currently in New York City. 

“You’re a right bastard,” Stiles muttered, scrubbing a hand over his mouth. 

Derek didn’t even acknowledge him and simply continued to stare into the bassinet at the sleeping baby. 

“What do you want to do, Stiles?” Derek finally asked. 

“I want my job.”

“Everything that comes with it?” he said, looking over his shoulder at him. Stiles swallowed hard and nodded once. Rock and a hard place and he was right bang in the middle. Derek inhaled deeply and nodded back at him seeming satisfied with the answer and request. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?” Stiles snapped at him. 

“Why did you continue to say he wasn’t yours? Even after you got your job back. I know it’s difficult at the moment and not the best place to live…”

_**‘Because he’s not my baby, you stupid idiot!’**_ Stiles screamed internally.

“I guess, I believed, he deserved better than me. if I denied him then I could give him up easier,” Stiles lied, wrapping his arms around his chest. “So, are you done now threatening me? I want you to get out.”

“I wasn’t trying to threaten you…”

“Oh, get fucked, yes you were. Well, you got what you wanted, I’m taking responsibility. Now get out!” Stiles yelled at him. The yelling startled the baby out of his sleep and he immediately began to cry. His instincts drove him forward and he picked up the baby resting him against his shoulder. Derek was watching him, watching them with a contemplative look on his face. 

“What’s his name?”

Stiles blinked looking at Derek startled. His name? Oh no, he needed to name the baby. He couldn’t exactly say he didn’t know despite it being the truth. Name, names, a name for an abandoned baby boy with no parents? The name that came to mind made him want to laugh but he went with it. It felt perfect.

“Luke.”

“Luke?”

“Yeah, Luke Stilinski,” he confirmed, peering down at the little boy curled into his chest, his pacifier bobbing contently. He pressed his nose against the top of his head and inhaled deeply. It was a sweet smell like burned sugar mixed up with Derek’s scent from holding him most of the night. 

“I’m glad you’re finally taking responsibility.”

Stiles closed his eyes feeling completely exhausted and defeated. He didn’t respond to Derek, but he heard the awkward clearing of throat and the front door closing behind him with a quiet snap. 

“Looks like I will be looking after you,” he murmured against his crown. “I’ll say sorry for that now. I’m so sorry pup or…Luke. I’ll have to call you Luke now. I don’t know what your name was before.”

Luke didn’t seem to mind at all, he was happy to rest against him. Stiles lifted him higher sniffing his rump and pulled him back down with a sigh. 

“You need a diaper change, and probably a bottle. Suppose I should learn how to do that…”

Drinking alcohol hadn’t been the best idea and the headache forming behind his eyes wasn’t helping at all. Luke lifted his head to look at him and Stiles huffed out of his nose amused when he smiled sleepily at him. 

Changing his diaper and preparing a bottle of formula was a lot easier than he anticipated and soon enough Luke was in his crib sleeping soundly away. Stiles glanced at the time to see it was just after one in the morning. The entirety of the day, the frustrations, the emotional trauma, everything hit him at once and he let the tears he’d been holding back rise to the surface. His hands covered his face and he sobbed quietly letting it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean. In any other situation, people would probably listen to him. Maybe get a DNA test but in this, NOPE.  
> *Jeremy Kyle voice* Stiles, you ARE the father!
> 
> Luke's name is just so obvious hahaha. I was for a while going to go with Oliver but Luke sounded so much better and very 'Stiles' to name him that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'll do weekly updates  
> inner me: write another chapter for tomorrow
> 
> guess who won? 
> 
> thanks so much again for the love and comments. it's very motivating knowing there are people actively waiting for updates and wanting to read the crap i churn out.

Derek was feeling…strange. There was no other word for it. Like long fingernails scratching deep inside of him, there was a feeling he couldn’t shift. If he had to pinpoint it, he’d say it had been there ever since that night he left Luke with Stiles. It had been exactly one week since then and he’d barely seen Stiles but if he did it was at distance. Stiles looked tired, bags underneath his eyes, and a worn expression of a new parent whenever he did sneak a look. Normally, Derek could cut his losses and move on from the whole situation, but he felt drawn to him, drawn to both of them, and he couldn’t figure out why. 

It was why he was currently stood in the shadows of the corridor looking into the communal kitchen. Stiles was leaning against the cupboards stirring a cup of coffee slowly, his eyes distant and vague on the window outside. If anyone spotted him, they would no doubt report his behavior as weird. The last thing he needed was his sister or his mother breathing down his neck. Derek mentally slapped himself and moved towards the kitchen door opening it quietly. 

“Stiles,” he announced into the silence of the room. It was a mistake. 

Stiles jumped and cursed loudly, the coffee cup he was stirring knocking over and scalding his hand. The liquid went everywhere, splattering the surface, cupboard doors, and Stiles’ pants before clattering to the floor and smashing into pieces. 

“Shit, sorry, sorry, sorry,” he repeated, rushing over, and guiding a bewildered Stiles to the cold water from the faucet. 

“What were you doing? Trying to jump scare me? Ah, shitting hell, this hurts,” Stiles moaned, sticking his hand into the cold water. 

“Keep that under there, I’ll clean up. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Stiles grumbled under his breath but surprisingly did as he was told whilst Derek mopped up the coffee spilt on the surfaces and floors. The mug, which was Spiderman, made his guilt flare up a little harder. 

“Are you okay?” he questioned him, approaching his side. 

“Am I okay? I came in here for some afternoon coffee after having around four hours sleep last night. I’m then scared by my boss and I spill boiling hot coffee all over my hand and pants. I’m now damp, sticky, extremely tired, my favorite mug is broken in the trash but worst of all, you’re here! So, no, Mister Big Boss Man, I am not okay. I’m pissed, but it’s not like I can take my anger and tiredness out on you because I need my job don’t I?”

Stiles yanked his hand out of the water and glared at him as he maneuvered around his body to get a towel. Derek sighed softly and reached for the first aid kit on the wall. 

“Sit down,” Derek nodded at the table. “Come on, I’ll have to write this up. I burned your hand even if it was an accident.”

Stiles looked a heartbeat away from protesting but gave in and took a seat with a heavy defeated huff. Derek took a seat opposite him and wordlessly gestured for the injured right hand. 

“Why are you even here? You don’t seem the type to drink instant coffee,” Stiles muttered, hissing through his teeth when Derek reached over to grab his hand. Derek took a silent moment to marvel at the softness of his hand and ignore the extra thump of his heart when they made skin to skin contact. 

“I was passing by.”

“Decided to pop in and scare the shit out of me – ouch! Be careful, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek snapped at him. Stiles scowled looking away and towards the wall whilst he applied ointment to the pinkened skin. “I was actually coming in to see how you were.”

Stiles pulled a face at him and scoffed lightly. “Unless it was to further manipulate and threaten me, I really don’t see why you’d want to ask. Before you ask because I can see it in your stupid pretty eyes, yes, he’s still with me.”

“Stupid pretty eyes?” he repeated, raising an eyebrow. Stiles flushed and looked away from him. 

“Is he in a day-care center?”

“No,” Stiles said plainly. “He’s with my neighbor, she can’t work so she offered to watch him. I tried, but it’s difficult, once they find out there’s no Alpha parent…they refuse us.”

Derek wrapped the last of the bandage around his hand and shut the medical kit closed.

“I could -”

“Don’t even bother finishing that sentence, you’ve done enough. I don’t want or need your help. Thanks for this, don’t know why I’m thanking you after you burned it but still…thanks. Now I’d better get back to earning that double wage,” Stiles said, slamming the chair back underneath the table and walking out without a glance back.

Derek pinched the skin between his eyes and cursed his idiocy. He honestly didn’t think that he could have gone any worse if he actually put effort into it. He stood abandoning the cool quiet of the communal kitchen and returned to his office. Kira was distracted with her work and only acknowledged his existence with a subtle nod of her head. 

“Scott McCall should be here in about eight minutes.”

Scott McCall. The manager of floor four and Stiles’ friend. He’d been there only briefly when Stiles returned from a night of drinking and quickly fled the scene. 

“Send him right in, Kira, thanks,” he replied. 

Derek was thumping his pen against his desk impatiently waiting for Scott to arrive. His thoughts were back to that interaction with Stiles. The fact that they were being refused day-care bothered him. Who was the neighbor watching the pup? Could she be trusted? Where and who was the father? Stiles was unmated but he must have been with someone to produce a child. 

“Derek, hello, sorry I’m a little late. The printer was being slow,” Scott announced his arrival by popping his head around the door cheerfully. Derek blinked quickly glancing at the time and didn’t even register the lateness. He cleared his throat and gestured at him to sit down. 

“I thought we could start with last quarter…”

Derek was having a hard time listening to Scott and had to fight back the urge to tell him to shut up and tell him what he really wanted to know.

“…I did ask Stiles, but he’s been a little slow so…”

“Wait, wait, backtrack, you said something about Stiles being slow, why is he being slow?” Derek interrupted him and immediately latched onto the subject.

“Oh! Well not – not slow, he’s a great worker. He’s only tired, tired more than usual. You know he explained to me about keeping Luke a big secret, which I understand! But he, the baby, isn’t sleeping too well. Stiles think it’s because he’s not enough, his scent isn’t enough, they do say in those baby books that pups are more settled by the Omega and Alpha scents. I tried giving him a shirt with my scent, but it didn’t work, just upset him more.”

The initial spark of pure unfiltered anger at the idea of Scott of all people trying to be that pup’s Alpha sparkled down his spine and died the moment Scott told him it failed. 

“Do you know who the father is?”

“Luke’s father? No, no clue, he’s not mentioned it,” Scott replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Should I get back to the reports?”

“No,” Derek shook his head briskly. “That’ll do, just get the printed copies to Laura.”

Scott, ever obedient, nodded and got on his way. Derek pressed his fingertips against his eyes the moment the door shut closed behind him.

“What the fuck is going on with me?” he whispered. 

*********

Stiles knocked on 17A and smirked at the squeal he heard behind the door. 

“Mama’s home!” his neighbor Erica Reyes greeted opening the front door. Stiles grinned clapping his hands at Luke who squirmed reaching for him out of her arms. 

“How has he been?”

“Little restless,” she explained, closing the door behind him. “Immediately burst into tears when you left him, but cartoons and juice soon distracted him. He’s all fed and changed for you.”

“You’re amazing, Erica, thank you. Hey sweetheart, yeah I missed you too,” he said, pressing a kiss to Luke’s palm when he pressed it against his mouth. It was weird to think it had only been a week since they’d been thrown together so unceremoniously. The first morning after Derek forced responsibility on him had been terrifying. Stiles had no idea what he was going to do in regard to childcare and going into work. He had broken down in the hallway after collecting the milk from outside. What he didn’t realize was that he had been heard and a hand touching his shoulder had brought his attention to Erica. 

They had barely interacted; he’d seen her now and again, but he didn’t know much about her. Neighbors around them gossiped of course, apparently she was a sickly Omega. Sick enough to be on disability, barren and unable to have children of her own. She was engaged but her Alpha had been killed leaving her broken and alone in the world. He didn’t even ask her, he didn’t want to, but she confirmed it was all true when they sat down for coffee that morning. 

“I feel like we should air our dirty laundry out in the open. You’re an unmated Omega hiding your child from the prejudices from the world and I’m a sick barren Omega grieving for her lost Alpha and surviving on the kindness of our government. There, let’s be best friends,” Erica had said honestly, holding out her hand for him to shake. 

Stiles loved her. She was a breath of fresh air he needed and the friend he craved. 

“Let me look after Luke.”

“Erica, I can’t ask you to do that…”

“I want to,” she insisted. “I’m not so sick I can’t keep a pup entertained for a few hours. You need this and I’m willing to help. If it makes you feel better, I’ll charge you three bucks an hour.”

“Only if you’re sure,” he had agreed. 

Luke was babbling at him in the present and he nodded along like he understood every word he was telling him. Erica packed his stuff for him and smiled passing his diaper bag across to him. 

“Fingers crossed he sleeps tonight,” she said, crossing her fingers. Stiles rolled his eyes with a soft hum and left the apartment for his own. 

“I think a bath is needed tonight, stinky. Need to wash this hair,” Stiles muttered, putting Luke into the corner of the couch, and passing him his favorite plush octopus. Luke giggled tumbling back into the cushions and shoved one of the tentacles in his mouth. 

“Nice warm bath, get you all nice and clean, and then my stinky little baby you can go to sleep. None of this waking up every hour because if I don’t get a good night sleep, I will lose my mind. Yes, I will,” he said turning on the faucets in the sink and pouring in some baby friendly bubbles. Luke giggled and cooed at him from the couch, and he was about to turn and undress him when someone knocked at his door. 

Stiles paused glancing at Luke who had been startled into silence, his eyes fixed on the front door. 

“This better not be another baby that needs taking care of. I’ve reached my limit,” he muttered to himself, wrenching open the door. “Yes, can I help you?”

“Delivery for Mister Stilinski,” the delivery woman greeted him cheerfully. Stiles took the big white box off her hands warily. 

“Any idea who it’s from?”

“No clue, darling, have a nice night!” she said shrugging her shoulders and walking away. Stiles looked over his shoulder at Luke who was silently watching him. He joined him on the couch and picked Luke up placing him in his lap before observing the box.

“What do you reckon, hm? Reckon it’s for me or you?” he said, untying the ribbon holding the box together and tugging the lid off. Inside was a blanket, but not just any blanket. It was a soft black Star Wars blanket. Stiles grabbed the little card resting on top and swallowed hard reading the note left for him.

> For Luke, I hear he’s been struggling to sleep. DH.

Once the blanket had been disturbed the overwhelming and addictive smell of Derek’s scent washed over him. Luke made a curious sound leaning forward and tipped forward burying his face into the blanket. 

“How did he even know…” Stiles murmured and trailed off with a deep sigh. Scott. It had to be Scott. Scott had somehow blabbed to Derek that Luke wasn’t sleeping and now Derek was sticking his big head into his business yet again. Stiles moved to take the blanket off Luke and shove it back into the box when Luke screeched clinging to it.

“Oh no, come on, him? I can find something so much better, I promise,” he pleaded, trying again but getting nowhere when Luke sobbed straining and wriggling in his lap. “Oh for…fine, fine, you can have it. Derek wins again.”

Luke refused to let go, even when he undressed him out of his days clothes and tried to distract him with bath toys. The blanket remained close by while he massaged shampoo into his hair and all Stiles could smell was lavender and Derek’s scent wrapped around him. It was infuriating. Luke giggled splashing his hands on top of the water when he collected the bubbles and blew them into his face. 

“Good job you’re super cute and I like you. Derek is something we call a complete jackass, yes he is, and we don’t like him. Understood? He’s an interfering manipulative jackass and it’s now our mission to make his life a living hell. You with me? Give me a baby high-five,” he said, lifting his hand and gently slapping his own hand against it. “Well done, come on, monkey face. It’s bottle and bedtime.”

Lavender seemed to do the trick with a restless baby and Derek’s blanket was like a sedative. Luke was asleep with the bottle half hanging out of his mouth, the blanket draped over him. Stiles was not stupid enough to imagine he’d get away with taking away the blanket. He’d never sleep again. He didn’t stir when he stood putting him in his crib and wrapping the soft blanket around him a little tighter. His heart warmed at the sight of him, and he moved dropping a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Night-night, sweetheart.”

*********

Derek was barely through his office door when the oncoming storm that was Stiles Stilinski stormed into the office and slammed the door behind him. 

“Mind explaining to me what the hell you are doing sending blankets soaked in your stupid scent to my apartment?” he demanded, arms folded over his chest, his head held high. Derek looked him up and down carefully and took a moment to hang his coat up. Stiles’ cheeks pinkened as they continued to watch each other.

“That was for Luke, not for you. If Luke’s unhappy, let him talk to me.”

“Yeah, real funny, wiseass, I don’t need your help.”

“Give it back then,” he shrugged, taking a seat, and smiling slowly when Stiles worked his jaw staring at his feet. “I’m guessing he likes it.”

“Of course, he fucking likes it!” Stiles snapped at him and dragged his palm down his face slowly. “Not only is it Star Wars and the softest thing he owns but it also smells like you and he loves it. I can’t take it away from him without him screaming murder at me.”

The satisfaction burned like ice through Derek, and he knew he looked smug by how angry Stiles was getting. 

“So, what’s the problem?”

“You! You are the problem, you’ve done enough…”

“By returning your baby to you?” Derek asked, leaning back into his chair slowly. 

“I don’t want to talk about that, I don’t want to drag that up again. What’s done is done and now I want you to leave _me_ and _my baby alone_ ,” Stiles said, pointing his index finger at him. 

“What if I can’t?”

It came out of him before his brain could process and catch up. Stiles double blinked and he could see the surprise rise up and over his face and eyes. Derek imagined opening the window and stepping out of it in response. 

“What?”

“Nothing, shouldn’t you be getting back to work?” Derek cleared his throat and nodded towards the door dismissively. 

“Nothing, my ass, what did you mean? Can’t is a different word from won’t. Can’t means…”

“Stiles, I want you to get out.”

Stiles laughed into his face when he snapped rising to his feet and crowded into his personal space. 

“Using my own words against me? Clever,” he sneered. “Listen. I don’t care if you can’t, I want you to stay away. Think you can manage that?”

Stiles pressed closer with every word till he was a breath away, his eyes lingering on his before dropping down to his mouth and away. Derek didn’t dare move not until Stiles moved away and exited the office. His breath left him shakily and he stared down at himself feeling arousal and frustration burn in the pit of his stomach to the point of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone say...UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION?! 
> 
> this was super fun to write. give me stiles wanting to rip derek's head off and derek wanting to rip stiles' clothes off anyday. derek is going to have to work so hard for this hahahaha. mama stiles is NOT happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YOU GUYS GIVE ME SO MUCH LOVE AND SUPPORT. It's so humbling.  
> I'm only too happy to kick out a chapter every day. So far, so good, right? Proud of myself.

Derek stared ahead towards the back of the bar; his eyes fixed on the clock above telling him it was nearly quarter to eleven. His whiskey on the rocks sat cooling in his hands and he tried desperately to shut his mind off. It had been an impulse decision to come to his local bar on a Thursday evening. Normally he’d shut himself in his office at home or work, but he couldn’t focus. 

“Little brother,” a voice piped up into his ear. Derek turned his head to see Laura by his side smiling at him warmly amused. “Why the heck are you in this dive bar, sorry Bill, at eleven like a sad old man?”

“First, I’m younger by seven minutes, second, why are you even here? I didn’t call you or invite you. I’d distinctly remember to get more drunk.”

“Call it spooky twin sister vibes,” she said, waving her fingers above her head. Derek gave her a flat look to which she laughed and stole a mouthful of his whiskey. Laura winced and cleared her throat dragging the stool next to him closer. 

“I called round, you weren’t in. I kind of figured you’d be in two places and here you are. So, come on, teddy bear, what’s up?”

“Don’t call me that,” he threatened. Laura smirked, balancing her chin on her palm to look at him closely. He hated her observations; she was always able to look right through him. 

“It can’t be work. Work never gets you like this. It can’t be family because mom hasn’t got on the telephone begging me to speak to you on her behalf. So…it’s got to be that love life of yours. The nonexistent love life let’s not brag here. I’m a lesbian and I get more action than you.”

“If there’s a God, he’ll kill me right now,” he whispered to the ceiling and shutting his eyes. 

“We’re twins, you don’t separate twins. Everyone knows that! Come on, Derek, talk to me. What’s going on?” Laura pleaded, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, and nuzzling his ear. Derek rolled his eyes shrugging her off and sat up straighter with a deep sigh. 

“It’s complicated. I don’t even know what’s going on with me, I just feel…I just feel drawn to him. I want to be around him, touch him, and I don’t even know him properly. I met him once and now I can’t get him off my mind. I can’t concentrate on anything.”

Laura hummed thoughtfully. “Is he good looking?”

“Not the point.”

“Sorry,” she laughed. “It sounds familiar, it’s something I’ve only read about. Never felt it personally but it’s your inner Alpha, Derek. It’s recognizing a potential mate or better worded the perfect mate for you. Someone compatible to you, it’s why it feels strange. Some might even call it…”

“Don’t say it.”

“Soulmates,” she finished with a big grin. Derek groaned deeply covering his face with his hands. 

“You’ve found your soulmate!”

“Shut the fuck up,” he muttered, shoving her away from him. “He is not my soulmate. This is just…I don’t know what it is but it’s not your Disney romance bullshit. Stop smiling at me, I’ll get you fired.”

Laura snorted, stealing the rest of his whiskey, and downing it in one shot. “You’d be lost without me and mom would kill you. Now come on, princess, let’s get you home and to bed. You can dream of your sweet prince.”

“I hate you so much.”

Laura linked her arm with his and smiled at him with mock sympathy. “Sure, you do.”

Derek would never ever say it to her face, but he loved Laura for her stark honesty. She wasn’t afraid to tell it how it was. He was grateful for that as much as he despised it. By the time he returned to his big empty house, Laura had kissed his cheek goodnight and left him to return back to her own home. He eyed the big empty space around him and felt that old flicker deep inside him for some company to return home to for once. The bed was too large and too cold once again and he sighed deeply punching the pillow under his head into shape. 

Sleep as much as he wanted it was restless and uneven. His dreams warped and unpredictable till he woke up five hours in a confused hot state. Derek dressed for work and picked up a strong black coffee and a sweet blueberry muffin on the way in, the muffin for Kira and the coffee for him. 

“Morning, thanks for the muffin,” Kira greeted him. “You have a meeting with Paul Daniels at ten. I prioritized your emails for you, you have a dozen which need replies today. I know you’ve been ignoring them. Also, Laura sent a message.”

“What did she say?” he asked warily. 

Kira’s lips twitched as she focused on her notepad before dropping it and facing him dead on.

“She told me to sing to you a dream is a wish your heart makes from Cinderella. I’d get a bonus if I did it.”

“I’ll triple it if you don’t and tell Laura she’s getting a restraining order from me.”

“Should I contact your lawyer?” she said, her lips switching into a smirk before it dropped, and she spun on her heel out of the door. Derek grabbed the coffee and took a big sip, his eyes closing slowly to savor the bitterness of it. He got a grip on himself and got to work without thinking of his employer downstairs who currently hated his guts. 

Derek was typing out a furious reply to a distributor who had messed up on multiple orders when his email pinged around eleven.

 **Kira Yukimura**  
**kira.yukimura@halecodistributions.com**  
(No subject)  
I’m trying to be discreet as possible, but I thought you’d like to know from a little whisper in my ear. Mr. Stilinski has been off sick for two days.  
The best personal assistant in the world,  
Kira

Derek deleted it the moment he read it and sat back slowly to think. He’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t made his mind up the moment he seen it.

“Kira cancel my afternoon meetings, rearrange them for next week. I’ll be out all day, redirect my calls please.”

*********

It was Sunday evening when Stiles knocked on the door to give Erica some homemade brownies and there was no answer. Normally, he’d leave, but it was like having a bad feeling and knowing something was about to happen that urged him to try the handle and being grateful it opened. 

“Erica?” he called, stepping inside, and looking around. His heart hit his throat at the sight of bare feet curled on the tiled floor poking out the door. 

“Erica! Oh, shit, fuck, oh god, Erica,” he panicked, rushing forward, and gasping at what he found. Her body was contorted in a way that only happened from a seizure and from the looks of it she had slipped in the process whacking her head. Blood congealed underneath her blonde hair and vomit covered her chin. Stiles grabbed her phone dialing nine-one-one and begging someone to come and come quickly. 

“Please don’t be dead, please be alive,” he whispered repeatedly to himself as he pressed his fingers on her wrist and closed his eyes in relief feeling the thump of her heartbeat. “Okay, okay, stay strong, Erica, the paramedics are coming. They’re coming, stay with me. I need my best friend, what’s Luke going to do without his partner in crime, huh? I can’t handle that terror on my own. He’s getting devious, he knows I’m wrapped around his teeny tiny fingers. I woke up this morning to that stupid octopus bouncing off my head.” 

Stiles held onto her hand tight, checking her heartbeat and making sure she was still breathing. He leapt out of his skin when the buzzer of her apartment went off and he dropped her hand hurrying over to let them in. The paramedics ushered him away once they entered and he quickly returned to his own apartment to check on Luke. Luke was whimpering a little in his bassinet and he pulled him up to his chest needing something solid to hold. 

“Will she be okay?” Stiles asked the male paramedic attending to her. The guys eyes lingered on him and Luke, his eyes flickering to his unmarked neck. Stiles was fairly sure he saw a hint of judgement in there and clung to Luke’s back harder to stop himself punching him hard in the nose.

“We need to get her to the hospital and run further tests.” 

Stiles nodded stiffly and backed up letting them pass him by with her strapped to a stretcher. Luke sniffled pushing his nose into his neck and he shushed him softly watching them take her away. They barely acknowledged him apart from getting her name, her status, and to thank him for calling the ambulance service. Soon they were gone, and he was left in the silence of her apartment. It smelled of vomit, blood, and sickness. It was nauseating and he sighed softly placing Luke into the corner of her couch. Luke whined stretching his arms up towards him.

“I know, sweetheart, but I need to clean this up. We can’t let this stain and rot in here, I’ll be five minutes. Look, here’s Mister Robin, you like him,” Stiles said, passing him a stuffed bird toy. Luke made a small sound and tugged it towards him. Thankful for the distraction, Stiles got to work on cleaning up the blood and vomit off the bathroom. 

The blood and vomit were cleaned up and the bathroom was stinking off bleach when Luke had clearly had enough and wanted him. 

“Oh, you’re a cranky baby, come here, I know you’re tired and confused,” he consoled, bringing Luke back into his arms and kissing his cheek. “Let’s lock up and get back home. You need a bottle and that stupid blanket you love so much.”

It was only when Luke was in his sleeping suit and sucking on his bottle that it dawned on him he had no one to watch him tomorrow. No day-care, no Erica, and he didn’t trust anyone else to watch him. Stiles swore silently and closed his eyes knowing he’d have to pull a ‘sick day’ to compensate. There was no way he could leave him and there was no one to turn to who wasn’t working tomorrow. 

“Just you and me tomorrow, baby boy,” he muttered, swaying his body side to side to rock him to sleep.

Calling in on the Monday had been relatively easy, they accepted his sick sounding voice. It felt a little harder on Tuesday when they questioned him further on his ‘illness’ and how long he’d be sick for. The guilt however ate away at him and Erica was still not back from the hospital. He had no idea how she was, where she was, and if she was going to be okay in the long run. 

The radio played in the background as he stood in the kitchen and did the washing up. Luke was sat on his blanket with all his toys surrounding him. It was peaceful till there was a knock on his front door around twelve and he spun to look at it with suds dripping from his hands. Luke was sucking and gnawing on his teething ring, his eyes big and round watching him approach the front door. 

“Either I died and went straight to a weird hell or you’re standing on my front doorstep,” Stiles deadpanned the moment he opened his front door to see Derek Hale stood there with a bag of groceries. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t slam this door in your face?”

“I have muffins.”

“What kind?”

“Chocolate chip and lemon drizzle.”

Stiles sighed deeply and stood back moving away from the front door. Derek followed his lead by stepping into the apartment and stepping into his personal space for just a moment. He cleared his throat moving away from him, his heat, and his stupid scent. Luke squealed from the blanket, his teething ring launching across the room in his delight. 

“Why are you even here? Do other employees get these visits when they call in sick?” 

“Not always, but you’re not sick,” Derek answered, looking him up and down. “I was…concerned.”

“Concerned I was abandoning Luke again?”

“I thought you wanted to never speak of that?” he said, kneeling down on the floor next to Luke who shuffled on his bottom to get closer to him. His little hands grabbing Derek’s knees to pull himself up. Luke looked utterly delighted to see him. The little traitor. 

“I don’t,” Stiles snapped at him, his feet carrying him forward to snatch Luke up off the floor and ignore his whines of annoyance at this. “I told you to stay away. I meant it.”

Derek was watching him thoughtfully from the floor, his eyes drifting from Luke’s scrunched up annoyed face to his before he stood and tucked his hands into his coat pockets. 

“Why did you lie about being sick? I ask this as your employer.”

It was such a bullshit excuse, but Stiles knew he had to answer it. 

“Because I have no day-care and my babysitter, Erica, got taken into hospital two days ago. There’s no one to watch him and I don’t know what to do so…” he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders, and looking at Luke instead of Derek watching them so intensely. 

“What happened to Erica?”

“She had a seizure, I found her in a pool of vomit and blood. I don’t know how she is or when she’s coming back.”

Derek hummed softly, eyes drifting to his floor with a thoughtful look in his eyes. 

“Then she’s unfit to look after Luke and I want to help you get Luke into a proper day-care, one that suits your needs and your hours.”

Stiles’ head snapped up to look at him and the boldness of his statement. Like he was going to accept and roll onto his back in submission. 

“Oh, really, well how about you, hm, what’s the word? Oh yeah, fuck off!” 

“Stiles,” Derek sighed.

“No, no, no, you don’t get to come in here with your muffins and your hero complex to save me and my pup. I don’t need your help! I don’t want it! Get that through your thick skull!”

“This isn’t about you and me,” Derek shouted back at him. “This is about him and his needs. He needs to go to day-care, and you need to provide for him, I can help with that. I know you don’t want my help; I know you’re angry with me, but let’s work together to get Luke the best we can get for him.”

Stiles was reeling, his chest heaving as he stared back at him. 

“Why do you care so much? Two weeks ago, you didn’t know my face out of a crowd and suddenly you’re Superman wanting to save us from poverty and prejudice,” Stiles questioned him, forcing Derek to meet his eyeline. Derek had trouble maintaining eye contact and chose to stare at the walls, his furniture, anything but him. 

“Will you let me help you, for Luke?” he said, dodging the question.

Stiles dropped his head to look at Luke in his arms. Luke reached up pressing his palm to his mouth and he smiled pressing a kiss to the soft skin. His eyes flicked to Derek and he was surprised to see a hungry longing reflected back at him. The idea of giving in felt painful to him but he knew deep, deep, down that Derek was right. This wasn’t about him, or Derek, this was about Luke. Luke needed a day-care center to take care of him during the day so Stiles could provide, and he couldn’t do that from here. 

“For Luke,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Laura are twins. Derek is gay and Laura is a lesbian. *shrugs and twirls away*
> 
> (poor erica, im honestly so sorry but plotline)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lovely lovelies! Thanks again for the comments, you do make me smile.
> 
> Feel like I should straighten a few things for people?  
> Okay. So, I feel like it's obvious for the plotline why everyone believes Stiles is Luke's Omega mother. Marin Morrell believed it, told Derek, and he believed it. Like having two sides of one story, hearing one side and firmly believing it. You don't want to hear the other side which is hypocritical and helps no one but still, you don't want to hear it. Stiles has taken full responsibility, given into the lie, and has now fully bonded with Luke considering him his own baby/pup. The lie be damned. Whether or not people will know the truth one day? Maybe, maybe not. 
> 
> Erica. I hinted at this but I don't think I made it clear enough, the Alpha she was engaged to who tragically died was Boyd. *passes people tissues* I know, sorry guys, no appearance from our lovely boy. But I promise, I'll give her a happy ending. 
> 
> I think that's it. Derek and Stiles are a slow burn as well. No rushing.

With the permission off the big boss, Stiles was able to have a fully paid week off work due to childcare commitments. It was a big sway for him and despite how annoyed he was with Derek he was grateful as well. Stiles was sat spooning oatmeal into Luke’s mouth, his small attempts to wean him off milk and into solids, when there was a knock on his front door. 

“Come in!”

The front door opened revealing Derek in all his glory. Stiles skimmed his eyes over him taking in the form fitting coat and shapely jeans. Damn that man for being so attractive. 

“Look who it is, Luke, it’s our arch enemy,” he said, spooning the oatmeal and grinning when he smacked his lips making delighted sounds. Derek rolled his eyes at him and moved handing him a pamphlet. 

“You’re kidding me? Bluebells day-care center? Derek, there’s not a hope in hell’s chance we can get Luke in there. I called and they told me their waiting list is six months long. Six months! For babies!”

“I pulled a few favors. I know the manager of Bluebells.”

Stiles looked at him for a long moment trying to decide whether to ask the question and thought why the hell not. 

“Are you in the mafia?”

Derek laughed shaking his head and took a seat opposite him on his little table and smiled at Luke when he cooed waving a sticky hand at him. 

“No, the manager is a friend. I helped him out of a sticky situation with his father. His father is now in prison for life,” he explained. Stiles believed him even if he didn’t want to. Stiles opened the pamphlet looking at the happy pictures of children and the descriptions of what the day-care center could do and help their children progress. 

“It would be perfect, it’s not far from work or here…” he muttered. 

“They have an appointment for us today, around twelve. To talk, look around, and see if Luke fits in,” Derek explained, wincing a little when Luke managed to lean forward and wipe his sticky hands on his coat. 

“Yeah, okay, sounds good. Can you finish feeding him while I get dressed?” he said, passing over the plastic bowl to Derek who handled it like he’d just handed him a bomb. Luke looked absolutely delighted by the turn of the events and squealed loud enough to hurt their ears, his little hands slapping the plastic top. 

“Such a little traitor,” he whispered, blowing a raspberry against his cheek so he giggled up at him. Stiles left him with Derek and shut the bedroom door behind him to get dressed. Normally he’d chuck on something comfortable, but he thought he’d make an effort. His fitting forest green top that he knew made his eyes pop and jeans that made his ass look great. He rubbed a hand through his hair and stared at his reflection till he felt satisfied. 

Stiles opened his door to see Derek stood up with Luke in his arms. He watched as Derek dipped Luke backwards and swung him back up, so Luke shrieked with laughter. It made something in his heart curl and flutter in warmth at the sight of them playing and Luke giggling. 

“If he throws up, I’m going to aim him in your direction.”

“He’ll be fine,” Derek reassured, lifting him over his head so he could pretend to fly. Stiles bent down to pick the toys littering the floor and chucking them in his toybox. He was bending down to pick up the last toy when he could feel Derek’s eyes on him, he looked over his shoulder to see Derek staring at his ass unashamedly. Stiles raised his eyebrows at him and watched strangely satisfied when Derek coughed looking away, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. 

“Okay, pass me him. I’ll get him dressed, try not overheating yourself. You’re looking a little…flushed,” he said, taking Luke out of his hands and turning his back on him to smile. Stiles was starting to realize he liked winding him up. He dared a glance back before he shut the bedroom door again to see Derek rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“What is up with this whole screaming in delight every time you see Derek, huh? That was not part of our agreement. I can’t maintain this hate brigade if you’re betraying me!” Stiles talked to Luke as he dressed him in a small duck top and yellow overalls. “I need full commitment off you, mister. I need vomiting in his lap, throwing food in his hair or even pulling it. I need you to make his life a living hell. Can you manage that?”

Luke sucked on his fist staring up at him and he sighed deeply finishing to close the buttons. 

“I’ll take your silence as a maybe. Come on my little duckling,” he said, placing him on his hip and taking him out. Derek was near his television observing the photos and held out the picture of his mom and himself when he was a baby. 

“You look like your mom.”

“Thanks, I get that a lot. She, uh, she died when I was around ten years old. We didn’t get many photos and that’s the only one I could find.”

Derek nodded placing it down carefully and stood back up looking them both up and down. “You two look good, I like the yellow.”

“This is the only time I can dress him in cute farmyard animals and he’ll never remember.”

Derek huffed amused and Stiles grabbed the spare pacifier, popped it in, and strapped Luke into his car seat. Derek passed him his diaper bag and they set off for their appointment. Derek was the one to drive them and when they arrived, he stared up at the building interested. It was cute from the outside, white walls with pale blue undertones. Pots of bluebells lined the windows from the outside, the yard was dotted with toys and tricycles for the children to ride on. It was highly sought after, and Stiles couldn’t believe he was stood outside waiting to go in.

“Are you sure about this? Maybe I can find some random old woman who’ll give him peppermints covered in lint from her pocket and keep him in a box,” he said, nervously tapping his foot on the sidewalk. Derek moved closer to him and he shivered when he cupped a hand around the side of his neck. 

“It’s going to be fine. Do you trust me?”

“Not one little bit.”

“I’ll change that,” he smirked. “Come on, Isaac is waiting for us.”

Stiles blew out a deep breath and trailed after Derek as he stepped forward and pressed the buzzer for the main doors. He looked around his body to see a young man with tightly curled blond hair answer with a big smile.

“Derek, good to see you. You must be Stiles and Luke. Come in,” he greeted them. Stiles got a whiff of muted Beta pheromones and stood in the entryway looking around. It felt warm and comforting the moment he stepped inside which he took as a good sign. 

“If you’ll come with me to the office and we can talk there before I show you around.”

Derek let him pass first and he jumped when a hand pressed to his lower back. Stiles glared at him over his shoulder, but Derek managed to look innocent about the gesture. He placed the car seat on the floor and unbuckled Luke from the straps to place him in his lap. 

“Oh, hello little one. He’s adorable,” Isaac said, smiling at Luke who stared back at him confused. “So, you’re his mother?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah I am. But he isn’t his father, let me stress that firmly,” he said, pointing his finger at Derek sat next to him. “Single parent, no Alpha, just me and my pup. If you don’t like it then you can just f –”

“No judgement,” Isaac interrupted. “I have none and I had none even when Derek explained your situation. I’m happy to take Luke in and get him interacting with other pups for learning and development. We are highly sought after, blame the good reviews. But I was only more than happy to help after Derek asked me to help out.” 

Stiles eyed Derek and wondered what he had said to Isaac in the first place. Luke turned in his lap wanting to hold onto his hands so he could stand up. 

“It would just be normal working hours. I work nine to four and never on the weekends. I can get him here early and I won’t be late for picking him up.”

“That’s not a problem,” Isaac replied brightly. “Let me get the paperwork for you to sign.”

Isaac left them in the office to collect the paperwork and Stiles turned to Derek immediately after.

“This feels too good to be true. Did you sign my soul away or something? This place is like…perfect. He’s perfect, looks like an angel and a God had a baby and out popped Isaac.”

“I didn’t sign your soul away, he owed me a favor and I called it in. I told you.”

“Wait, you called in your favor for us?” Stiles asked dumbfounded and paused looking up when Isaac re-entered the room. Derek didn’t reply and simply watched Isaac hand over the papers and a pen for him to sign. 

“Once that’s done, I’ll show you around. I think we’ll introduce you to Heather, she’s one of our main girls and the best with the younger ones. She’ll be his primary nanny for the beginning. Too much moving around can upset the younger pups and we want them to bond.”

Stiles passed Luke over to Derek who was only too happy to climb all over him. He signed his signature and name multiple times before handing them back to a pleased Isaac. 

“Follow me!” 

There was three separate rooms for the different ages of children going there. One for the older pups, the toddlers, and the babies. They were shown into the baby room and Stiles was in awe at his surroundings. There was soft play dotted around the room, toys, and teddy bears in allocated corners. Sensory play with sand, dry rice, paint, and bubbles was currently being handled on a small table in the center of the room. 

“Heather, meet our new addition, he’ll be starting on Monday.”

“Oh, hi! Hello sweetie,” she greeted them, and shook Luke’s hand playfully. Luke smiled at her around his pacifier before getting shy and wriggling up to hide his face in Stiles’ neck. 

“He’ll get used to me, they’re always like this at the beginning,” she laughed. “You’re his mother? Lucky baby!”

She was flirting with him. Stiles wasn’t blind or dumb, it was clear she was flirting him and from the awkward smile from Isaac and the slightly mad look from Derek, it was obvious to them as well. 

“Well,” Derek interrupted loudly. “I think that’ll do for today. Don’t you agree, Isaac?”

“Sure, sure, uhm, we’ll leave you to it Heather and get going.”

If looks could kill, Stiles thought to himself as they left the comfort of the room. Heather smiling at him as they walked out. 

“You look like someone just took a big shit right in front of you. What’s with the look?” he muttered quietly to Derek. Isaac was ahead of them wanting to show them the other rooms. 

“That was totally inappropriate.”

“What, Heather?”

“She flirted with you.”

“Is that a crime?” Stiles demanded, stopping in the middle of corridor to face him. Derek’s jaw was tight and tense, an angry look in his eyes that thoroughly confused him. Why was he so bothered by this? “Should people not flirt with me? Just because I have a baby? I can have a baby and – and date people or flirt with people. I can do what I want! I know that some people are put off by unmated Omega’s having babies but that’s their fucking problem, not mine.”

Derek’s anger faded from his face and ranged from perplexed, confused, and weirdly resigned. Like Stiles had got the complete wrong end of the stick. Not wanting to embarrass himself further in front of Isaac, Stiles moved away and headed to the toddler room and older pup room to observe them. There was a tense atmosphere between them now and Isaac seemed to sense it from the small looks directed at them. Derek’s confused and resigned look wouldn’t budge, and Stiles distracted himself with Luke and sniffing his scent to placate him. 

“Thanks for showing us around, Isaac. I think he’s going to love it, I’m glad that…Derek, that he suggested you,” Stiles said. Luke whined a little in his car seat and he figured he was hungry. 

“There’s a bottle in his bag, can I have the keys?” he asked Derek who nodded passing them over. He left him behind to retrieve the diaper bag and got it out for Luke who was a breath away from a full-on tantrum. He popped the nipple into his mouth and glanced over at the doors to see Isaac and Derek interacting still. Stiles couldn’t make out what they were saying but from the conflicted look on Derek’s expression, he assumed it wasn’t a very pleasant conversation. 

Luke was halfway through guzzling his bottle when Derek appeared at his side by the car.

“Is everything okay?”

“Fine. Is he okay?”

“He’s living his best life. Greedy little monkey, aren’t you?” Stiles murmured, stroking Luke’s hair off his forehead. Luke reached up grabbing his finger and squeezing it tight. “I meant it by the way.”

“What?” Derek asked. 

“For this, for asking him for a favor. You didn’t have to, but you did. You got him into one of the best day-care centers around at the moment. He’s going to be happy here and you did it for him.”

“Not just for him.”

What is with it with this man and his bold statements? Stiles was pretty certain a hot sweat had just broken out all over his body. He cleared his throat focusing his attention back on Luke who had spat the nipple out and turned his head away.

“Done? Okay, baby boy, let’s get you burped,” he muttered, putting him against his shoulder and rubbing his back till he burped in his ear. “There we go, let’s go home.”

The journey back to the apartment was filled with a silent tension he didn’t know how to break. Luke distracted him with his quiet babbling to himself. They arrived outside his block and he was about to get out when he spotted the yellow cab with a familiar occupant. 

“Oh, my god.”

“Stiles?” Derek asked, looking over his shoulder at him in the backseat confused.

“Oh, my god!” he said, leaping out of the car and ignoring Derek’s protest to hurry to the cab and almost bowl over the person exiting. Erica looked pale but she was alive and standing on her own two feet. His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, and she let out a burst of surprised laughter. 

“Wow, you’re okay, you’re actually okay! I was so worried about you, I had no idea how you were, I tried calling the hospital, but they told me nothing because I’m not related. But you’re here!” he exclaimed. 

“Hey! Can I get paid?” the cab driver shouted at them. Stiles was about to tell him to where to go when Derek appeared shoving a few dollar bills at him.

“Oh, thank you! You didn’t have to do that,” Erica said, looking between them. “Who is this?”

“Derek Hale, you must be Erica Reyes. Heard a lot about you,” he said, holding out his hand. Erica smirked and shook his hand glancing at Stiles. 

“Yeah, that’s a familiar name, nice to meet you. I see you have my partner in crime,” she said, looking down at Luke in his car seat. “How you been, you little mischief maker?”

Stiles was overjoyed to have her back and even smiled at Derek as he took Luke off him and onto his own hand. 

“You’re busy now, I better get back to the office.”

“Thanks for today, seriously. I think I owe you a favor now,” Stiles joked. Derek’s face softened watching him and he walked backwards to his car. 

“You’ve given me enough.”

The words puzzled him as he watched him get into his car and drive away. Erica waved a hand in front of his face looking at him amused and he snorted batting it away. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside. I need a strong coffee and so do you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stiles: how dare you suggest i cant flirt with people because im a mother!  
> derek, insanely jealous and filled with confusing feelings and wants: what
> 
> IM LAUGHING AT MY OWN WRITING. it's so fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is new even for me. Chapter? Every day? WHO AM I? 
> 
> You're such an entertaining lot, the comments are so good!! I honestly love so much waking up the next morning and reading them all. Fills me with so much joy you're enjoying this.

It started on the Monday he returned to work after being off for a week. Luke had been shy and restless when he dropped him off at nursery, his whimpers turning into big sobs when he passed him into Heather’s arms.

“I’ll be back, I promise, I’ll be here at the end of the day. You’re going to have so much fun!” he consoled him, nuzzling his nose against his and scenting him. “I love you, monkey.”

It had been the first time he had said it out loud to Luke with someone else in the room. It didn’t leave him feeling as scared as he predicted and even though Luke still cried, it had lessened by the time he left the day-care for work. He walked into the building, greeted Alan, and headed to his desk. There was a coffee cup waiting for him with a danish in a grease-stained bag. There was no note, no indication as to who had left it, but the lingering smell of Derek’s scent told him exactly who had left it there. Stiles hadn’t really seen him since he had helped him get Luke into Bluebells, so this was an unusual but welcome surprise. 

He took a big sip and hummed to find it was a sweet latte. Just the way he liked it. Trust Derek to find out what coffee he liked the most. The next day, he had opened his drawer to find a brand-new Spiderman mug at the bottom. The following day he found a giftbag left underneath his desk. It hadn’t been a gift for him but for Luke and it was a plush R2-D2 for him to play with. Luke adored it the moment he brought it home and refused to go to sleep without his blanket, his octopus, and his new soft toy. 

Stiles decided to get to the bottom of it all when he entered the office floor on Friday and found his favorite bar of chocolate on his keyboard. He took the elevator to the eighth floor and waved a hand at Kira who brightened immediately at spotting him.

“Is he in there?”

“Yeah, he came in ten minutes ago. I’ll keep people out,” she winked. Stiles blinked but let it go, opening the door and shutting it behind him. 

“So, what’s the deal, Mister Big Boss Man. You trying to seduce me?”

Derek startled and twisted to face him from where he had been stood staring out of the window to the view before him.

“What? I’m not seducing you, why would you think I’m seducing you? I would never…”

“Okay, rein it in, I was joking. Don’t give me another reason to have shit self-confidence. I was asking about the multiple gifts I’ve been receiving. I know they’ve been for Luke too, thanks for that by the way, I lose that R2-D2, and I will never sleep again guaranteed. Anyway, what’s the deal?”

“I welcomed you back with a coffee and a danish, I broke your mug, so I bought you a new one, I found that soft toy in a store and it called to me, and Kira bought me the chocolate and I didn’t want it.”

It was the answer he wanted to hear but deep down it felt weirdly unsatisfying. It was a little unsettling to think a small part of him wanted them to be gifts to seduce him. It felt nice to be wanted even if it was Derek Hale of all people doing it. Stiles bit into his bottom lip gently and worried it with his teeth for a moment. 

“I figured,” he shrugged. “Just wanted an explanation. Probably could have resolved this with an email, or a phone call. Not that I have your number, I don’t know why I said that. I should – I should get back to work. Scott will have my ass if I sign in late again, which was a one off I swear. I better, yeah, um. Sorry.”

Stiles could feel the skin on his face burning and twisted on his feet to walk back out. 

“Stiles,” Derek called so he paused looking back at him. “I wanted to give you this, but I didn’t know the best way to go about it. But like you said, sometimes a phone call is all it takes. This is my personal home number. If you ever want to talk or need anything. Just ring.”

Stiles took the scrap of paper off his fingers and eyed the number curiously. 

“Uh, thanks.”

Tension bled between them alarmingly fast, and Stiles didn’t know how he broke away to head back downstairs. Kira looked at him amused as he passed, and he wondered if he looked like a beetroot from how warm his face was. He made it to his floor and paused resting against the wall, his eyes shut trying to slow his racing heart. 

“You need to get a grip on yourself, you hate him remember,” he whispered to himself. Stiles was about to move forward when he heard muffled sounds from inside the stationary cupboard. His curiosity peaked and he stepped forward opening the door and immediately regretted the decision.

“Oh, my sweet merciful Satan,” he cried, and slammed the door shut. “I’m sorry, oh fuck, uh, bye.”

What he was expected to find was an intern or office assistant hiding away from the woes of the office but what he found was Allison with her skirt around her hips and Scott thrusting into her like a mad man. It was burned to his eyes and he wished he could blind himself. Stiles groaned placing his head in his hands and shook it aggressively. 

“Stiles,” Allison hissed at him as she sped up to his desk, her cheeks flushed and her hair in a disarray. 

“Oh, go away, I want to die. Could you two not wait till the night like normal people? The stationary cupboard? Really? I get my paperclips from there,” he whined at her. Allison grabbed his wrist, and he was unwillingly dragged away and towards the break room. 

“It just happened! Scott cornered me, started to talk about us breaking up. I couldn’t stand it, so I dragged him in there to talk properly and the next thing I know my underwear is around my ankles,” she said, hands dragging through her hair to flatten it down. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Who the fuck am I going to tell?”

“I know, but still, I don’t need to give these office bitches more incentive. But I’m glad I caught you, what is this I’m hearing about you being a mother? Is it true?”

Stiles cleared his throat and nodded shrugging his shoulders. 

“I mean it makes so much sense now. I always wondered why you never wanted to come out and were so secretive. You were hiding a baby! I need to meet him. Scott’s told me snippets, but I bet he’s a little darling,” she grinned at him. Stiles hummed pouring himself a glass of water. Better to let her believe he was hiding his secret baby than actually being an introverted mess. 

“He’s a terror, but a cute one.”

“I bet! I’m so glad you’re able to be open about this. You know I’d never judge you; I judge that piece of shit Alpha who abandoned you and his pup.”

Stiles coughed a little on his water. The anonymous unknown anomaly of Luke’s biological father was a taboo he did not speak about. The reality of some random man out there being his biological father was true, but he was just a faceless man in a crowd of billions. Luke would never know who he was, and Stiles would be all he knew from now on. 

“I don’t want to talk about him, but you can meet Luke. We can arrange a playdate one of these weekends.”

Allison beamed delighted and clapped her hands together. “I really want that.”

The door to the breakroom opened and they turned as one to see Scott stood in the doorway. He looked ruffled, his shirt untucked, and Stiles was reminded again by what he’d seen. 

“You two are gross by the way. I am never using that stationary cupboard ever again. I can’t afford to send cum stained papers to our clients,” he grimaced and brushed past a scandalized Scott. 

Scott ended up targeting him all afternoon begging him not to say a word to anyone. Stiles ended up nearly pushing him down the stairs at one point just to make him shut up and stop bothering him about his secret sex escapades. He was grateful when it was four and he could leave work for the weekend and pick Luke up. 

“Like usual, a little upset when you left him, but I think he’s beginning to realize you will come back and pick him up again,” Heather said to him when he picked him up from day-care. Luke had wrapped his arms around his neck, his face buried in the crook. “He ate his usual and had a big nap until Joshua screamed the place down. That was like a chain reaction of babies crying all at once. Nightmare!”

Stiles chuckled imagining the meltdown of multiple babies crying at once and needing to be consoled. 

“Let’s get home,” he whispered to Luke, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I was thinking,” Heather said interrupting him going to walk out. “Tell me if it’s inappropriate and I will back off, but I was thinking…maybe we could get coffee someday soon?”

Heather was asking him for a date. The surprise of it had him choking a little on his breath and he coughed clearing his throat. 

“That, uh, that sounds good. I’d be up for that, I’m a little busy at the moment,” he said, gesturing at Luke resting his head on his shoulder. “But we can do that, yeah, definitely.”

Heather smiled at him warmly and seemed appeased at his answer. “Have a nice night.”

“You - you too,” he said awkwardly and hurried out of the room and to the main doors. Isaac was in his office when he passed by and he fake smiled at the wave he got. 

Stiles honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had been out on a date. His whole entire focus had been on his career and trying to survive and now on top of that he had Luke to care and look after. The apartment was cold when he got home, and he placed Luke in his crib and turned the heating on willing it to heat up quickly. 

“Potato and beans tonight, you up for it?” he teased Luke who silently looked at him from the crib, his pacifier bobbing as he sucked on it and tugged his R2-D2 towards him. The behavior was a little odd, but he figured he was tired after a long week of day-care. The concern for him increased tenfold when he tried to feed him and Luke batted it away, his head turned with a loud whine. 

“You have to eat baby.”

“Bo!” he protested. Stiles sighed looking at the bottles and relented knowing he wanted milk instead of food. 

“Just this once, you need to eat solids. Not just milk, tomorrow I want your oatmeal eaten up without fussing. You got it?”

Luke pulled at his ear and squirmed in his chair. Stiles settled on the couch, the television on in the background, and Luke in his arms. The blanket smelled more of Stiles and Luke than it did of Derek, but he still wrapped it around Luke to feed him. His breathing tampered off halfway through his bottle and he fell asleep against his chest. It was peace he needed, and he let his head fall back and closed his aching eyes. The early night he craved was just within his grasp and he moved gingerly off the couch to put Luke in his crib. 

Stiles changed out of his clothes, shut off the television and locked up the apartment. The bed creaked underneath his weight and he settled tugging his blankets around him in a warm cocoon. Falling asleep was easy when his exhaustion finally caught to him and he slipped into a cool darkness. 

The peace didn’t last though. 

Stiles didn’t know what woke him up, but his senses were dialed to a sudden eleven. His eyes immediately sought the crib next to the bed and he turned switching on the lamp and shoved the blankets off him to approach. Luke wasn’t awake but he was flushed and sweaty amongst his covers, Stiles moved pressing the back of his fingers to the skin off his forehead and cheek to feel the heat. The coolness of his fingers must have woken him because the next moment Luke was awake, and he was sobbing. 

“You’re boiling, come here, sweetheart,” he murmured, hands pulling him up towards him to feel the heat radiating off him. His panic wrapped around his neck like a noose, and he knew something was wrong. The fever burning up Luke didn’t feel normal and nor did the fact that when he turned his back to pull on clothes he had puked on himself. 

“Okay, Luke, okay, it’s okay, baby, I got this. You’re going to be fine, let’s get you out of this,” he spoke to him soothingly and removed the soiled sleepsuit till he was in nothing but a diaper. Stiles couldn’t believe this was happening and couldn’t even fathom it, but he knew they needed a hospital. Luke was not well at all. The fever, the vomiting, the glassy look in his teary eyes was terrifying and Stiles was completely and utterly out of his depth. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Stiles chanted to the roof, his eyes closing in desperation. He had no insurance for this, and he definitely had no insurance for Luke. Luke didn’t even exist till weeks ago and now he was about to take him to the emergency room. But there was no escaping the reality of the situation and despite the fever he wrapped Luke in the Star Wars blanket. 

“I need a cab immediately; I need to get to Lower Manhattan hospital right now. Hurry!” he urged down his telephone.

Stiles shushed his whimpers gently heading out the front door. His eyes flickered to Erica’s door, but he couldn’t wake her for this. She was dealing with enough without his drama and needed her rest after her seizure. He hurried down the stairs with Luke crying in his arms and was beyond relieved to find a cab waiting outside for him. 

“Is he alright?” the driver asked gruffly. 

“He’s fine, just get us there, quickly please.”

Luke sobbed turning his head and tugged at his own ear. Stiles noticed and rubbed a thumb across the red of it considering. Was his ear hurting him? His panic was building in his chest the closer he got to the hospital and towards the children’s accident and emergency ward. How the hell was he going to get away with this? If they asked for his birthday, what would he tell them? He figured he was around seven months but didn’t know for definite. It would place his baby around July or August, but Stiles knew he’d just have to pick a random day and name it as his birthday. 

It was a complete mess, and he closed his eyes pressing his lips to his burning forehead. The cab driver wished them good luck once they arrived, and he passed the money over with a tiny grateful smile. The receptionist was accommodating once he was inside and he asked for help, any help, someone just look at his baby quickly. Nurses ushered him into a private room and took a screaming Luke out of his arms. 

“How old is he?”

“Seven months.”

“What’s his birthday?”

“Thirty first of July, nineteen eighty-nine,” Stiles answered weakly, the first date to pop into his mind. 

“Does he have any allergies?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so.”

“Here,” a kind nurse said to him handing him a clipboard with documents. “For the insurance.”

Stiles was almost sick himself when she left him, and he rubbed a shaking hand across his mouth. They had taken Luke away for tests, reassured him he was going to be just fine, he was with the professionals now. Stiles stood in the corridor, activity bustling around him and did his absolute best not to immediately start crying. He had never felt more alone in his life till he looked down the corridor and spotted a payphone. His hand dug into his pockets and he swallowed hard pulling out the piece of paper he had stashed there. Loose cents lingered in his pockets and he pulled them out popping them in to make a call. 

The phone rang four times before it clicked, and a rough voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Derek, it’s me, it’s Stiles. You told me, you said to ring you if I ever needed to talk or if I needed you. Well…” he trailed off, his voice cracking and tears spilling over to drip down his cheeks. 

“Stiles? Where are you? Are you okay?” he replied sounding a lot more alert. 

“I – I’m in Lower Manhattan hospital, the children’s ward. Luke, he – he got a fever, he was so hot and screaming and I didn’t know what to do. I had to bring him in, and I have no insurance, I can’t afford this,” he said, trailing off with a shaky sob, his hand covering his damp eyes. “Derek…I…”

“Listen to my voice, I need you to calm down and listen to me. I’m coming right now; I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

“What if he’s really sick? I can’t lose him, I don’t know what to do,” he broke down and nearly crumbled to the ground if he didn’t have the wall to support him.

“You won’t, I promise you. I have to hang up now but I’m on my way to you, just hold on, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded wordlessly and heard the click as the line went dead. His hands spread across his face to hide it from view, and he let the tears flow. He hadn’t felt this scared since he lost his dad and had stood in Beacon Hills hospital simply waiting for the confirmation he had passed away. He knew he couldn’t handle another loss like that. 

His eyes were wiped with the corner of his top and he exhaled shakily knowing he looked a right mess of snot and tears. Stiles was contemplating finding a bathroom to clean up when he heard his name being called. Like a guardian angel appearing after battle, Derek walked down the corridor towards him. His hair was stuck up from sleep and clothes crinkled from obviously being thrown on hastily. 

Damn the consequences, damn everything. Stiles did not care as he approached him and let Derek wrap his arms around him in a tight hug. It was everything he could have needed and wanted in that moment. His arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel the tears slip out again. One of Derek’s arms wrapped around his waist, the other cupped the back of his hair to hold him close. 

“I got you, it’s okay. I’m here and everything is going to be fine. I promise,” Derek whispered against his ear, his lips brushing against his temple. Stiles, for the moment, let himself believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got very intense and very emotional so quickly???? I got inspiration from a few comments last night, I'd been deliberating a scene which involved doctors and hospitals. This was born! It also gave me the chance to give him a birthday. I gave him mine hahaha, mine is 31st July. 
> 
> also...  
> stiles: i hate him so much  
> inner stiles: wrap me in your big strong arms and never let me go
> 
> (I AM NO DOCTOR, I AM NOT AMERICAN, IF ANYTHING IS WRONG THEN WHOOPS)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 KUDOS! I'm so flattered honestly. 
> 
> Oh guys, guys, guys! The comments!! Like drugs for my soul. I'm so entertained by it all.

Derek had been woken up from a deep sleep to the persistent ringing of the house phone by his bed. If it was Laura, he was going to kill her. Twins or not, he wasn’t a fan of being woken up in the dead of night. Normally she was too drunk to walk and needed a lift home.

“Hello?”

“Derek, it’s me, it’s Stiles. You told me, you said to ring you if I ever needed to talk or if I needed you. Well…” Stiles said, his voice cracking and breaking down the phone. Derek straightened immediately in a panic. What had happened? No, not him, not Stiles. Whatever had happened let him be okay.

“Stiles? Where are you? Are you okay?” he asked, making sure his voice was calm and levelheaded. He didn’t want to frighten him. 

“I – I’m in Lower Manhattan hospital, the children’s ward. Luke, he – he got a fever, he was so hot and screaming and I didn’t know what to do. I had to bring him in, and I have no insurance, I can’t afford this,” Stiles sobbed down the phone to him. Derek nearly tripped over at how quickly he moved off his bed and held the phone by his shoulder to his ear. He grabbed the first clothes he could find out of his drawers pulling them on.

“Listen to my voice, I need you to calm down and listen to me. I’m coming right now; I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

“What if he’s really sick? I can’t lose him, I don’t know what to do,” he continued, his voice so strained and brokenhearted that it honestly hurt Derek to hear it. Derek shoved his shoes and dragged his coat on whilst listening to Stiles break down on the phone. He didn’t want to hang up on him, but he had to if he wanted to leave. 

“You won’t, I promise you. I have to hang up now but I’m on my way to you, just hold on, Stiles.”

Derek hung up, ran out of his bedroom, and darted out of the house for his car. Thankfully, traffic was light on the way to the hospital. He was able to get there and parked up in record time. Derek was lucky enough to find a doctor who directed him to the children’s ward. He stormed down the corridors till he spotted Stiles leaning defeated against a wall. His face was pink and wet with tears, his hair a messy halo around his head.

“Stiles,” he called to him. Stiles turned towards him startled before a relieved look swept over his expression and he moved towards him. Catching and wrapping his arms around him was a welcoming relief and he clasped the back of his head to hold him close. 

“I got you, it’s okay. I’m here and everything is going to be fine. I promise,” Derek whispered against his ear, his lips brushing against his temple. Stiles shuddered in his arms; his face pressed into his coat. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I don’t – I just woke up and he was boiling hot. He was just crying so much and was sick on himself. I bought him here and then I realized…I can’t afford this and what if it’s more serious than I imagined? I probably shouldn’t have called, I am so sorry to drag you out here,” Stiles ranted, rubbing his fingers under his eyes to rub the tears away. Derek was shaking his head before he even stopped speaking and he gripped the back of his neck to pull him closer and knock his forehead against his gently. 

“I’m glad you called me and he’s going to be okay. Even if it were serious, we’d get him the best care out there available.”

Stiles exhaled shakily but nodded slowly listening to him. Derek led him into the room they were treating Luke when the nurse called for Stiles’ name. Luke looked so small against the huge hospital bed. Stiles moved towards him and reached for him as Luke let out a small sound upon seeing him and raised his arms copying him.

“He has a minor ear infection,” the nurse explained gently. “Nothing to worry about but you were right to bring him in. His temperature is still a little high so I want to monitor him for a few more hours and once it’s calmed down, you can take him home. I can provide you with some pain relief, but he just needs to ride it out. These type of infections are common in infants and take a few days to clear up. Just needs his mommy and lots of cuddles.”

Derek thanked her on behalf of Stiles who was distracted with Luke. 

“Ma, ma, ma,” Luke was babbling, his hand patting his cheek and lips. Stiles nuzzled him and got comfortable on the hospital bed with Luke nestled in his arms. Derek approached carefully and smiled when Luke spotted him and squeaked delighted. 

“The whole team together again,” Stiles joked weakly. “I’m so glad it’s just an ear infection. Well, no, not glad, but just…you know, it’s only a little infection. Nothing too serious. But I wasn’t…I wasn’t ready for this; this scared the absolute fucking shit out of me. What if it happens again and I’m not ready for it or good enough?”

“Hey,” Derek interrupted, dragging the plastic hospital chair closer to the bed. “You _are_ good enough for him. Luke wouldn’t be in a hospital right now wrapped up in your arms if you weren’t good enough, Stiles. You’re his mother and that’s enough for him.”

Stiles looked at him thoughtfully for a long uninterrupted minute but then looked away when Luke made a sound to catch his attention. Derek sat silently watching them interact with gentle touches and looks. Luke was clearly exhausted and ended up sprawled across his chest sleeping deeply. 

“What time is it?” Stiles whispered to him much later on. 

“Half four,” Derek replied softly. Stiles groaned shutting his eyes and huffed out a laugh. 

“You can go back home if you want. I think we’ll be here to the early morning and I’ll have to sort out payment…”

“I’ve paid.”

Stiles choked and looked at him stunned. “You paid? Wait, the whole bill? That was around fifteen hundred!”

“It’s fine, Stiles, I told you it was going to be okay.”

“I’ll pay you back.”

“No, Stiles…”

“I’m not a charity case, we’re not…you can’t just…” he hissed at him clearly frustrated and struggling to find the words to say to him. Derek reached over wrapping a hand around his wrist. 

“I don’t think you’re a charity case and I don’t want you to pay me back. I have more money than I know what to do with. I can afford a simple hospital bill, just…relax. Try and get some sleep,” Derek said trying his best to reassure him. Stiles sighed deeply and Derek was glad to see him giving in and letting it go. His advice to get some sleep was heeded when Stiles pulled Luke to one side and twisted to get some sleep. 

He took it upon himself to settle back in the semi uncomfortable chair and watch over them. It was about an hour into Stiles sleeping that Luke stirred next to him letting out a small cry. Derek moved carefully bringing him up and onto his chest to let Stiles sleep undisturbed. Luke still looked a little flushed and pulled on his ear with a whine of distress. He left the room to find a nurse who quickly and efficiently supplied him with some medicine and even a bottle of formula for him. 

Derek stood in the quiet of the canteen feeding Luke a heated bottle of milk. His hand squeezing the hand that was feeding him. He looked into his eyes and was enraptured by Luke gazing up at him as he guzzled. The fever seemed to be slowly slipping away from his cheeks and he let go of the bottle to let out a big burp. 

“That’s good, well done. Should we go back to mama?” 

Luke stretched in his arms and reached up to pat his mouth and smile at him sleepily. Derek chuckled and held him close to walk back to the room. Stiles was awake and pacing the floor when they arrived, and a loud exclamation of relief greeted him.

“Woke up and you were both gone! I thought something had happened, is he okay? Did something happen?” he said, hands flailing around as he took Luke back into his hands. 

“He woke up in pain, I got him some medicine and a bottle of milk.”

“You did? Thanks, Derek, that’s great. I didn’t even bring his diaper bag, just bundled him up and ran out of the apartment. Not even sure I locked up properly. Feel like I am in a never-ending nightmare. Just want to go home now, I remembered how much I hate the smell of hospitals. Bleach and antiseptic with a hint of death.”

“I’ll find someone, see if we can’t get him discharged.”

With the bill paid for and Luke finally returning to a normal temperature, the hospital was happy to discharge him into Stiles’ love and care. Strict instructions to take it easy, give him plenty of water and rest, and to clean his ear out regularly with warm clean water. Derek was only too happy to lead them to his car and get him safely inside. 

“Reckon you could stop at Denny’s? I need breakfast in my life. I feel like I’ve been pressed on mute and suddenly all emotions and feelings have come rushing back,” Stiles muttered, rubbing a hand across his eyes. “I didn’t think it was possible to feel this tired. But here I am.”

“I’ll get us breakfast.”

“Just pretend I protested the idea of it and told you to fuck off. I’m too tired to argue.”

Derek smirked and nodded, his eyes drifting occasionally off the road to look at them both. Luke was clasped in his lap sucking on his fist, his eyes watching the drifting sights as they drove past them. Stiles let his cheek rest on top of his head to shut his eyes. 

They were beautiful. They were honestly beautiful. The feeling hit Derek right in the sternum creating a crack that shattered all over him. The ache it left behind left him feeling conflicted and alarmed. He had never felt like this about anyone before. Not even selected lovers or boyfriends had come close, and it scared him a lot more than he was willing to admit. Denny’s wasn’t too far from the Lower Manhattan hospital and he parked getting out to open the passenger door for him. 

“Look at you being a gentlemen, feel like I should curtsey,” Stiles teased him, putting Luke on his hip, and following him into the diner. They ordered a round of breakfast foods for them; a small bowl of soft oatmeal covered in fruit for Luke who was eagerly slapping his hands on the table for food. 

“Wouldn’t think six hours ago he was scaring me to death and hotter than the sun. Babies, so adaptable, wish we bounced back like that. We get the flu and we’re out of it for more than a week and a half,” Stiles said, tickling Luke’s side so he giggled trying to wriggle away.

Derek smiled at them faintly and met Stiles’ eyes when he sighed deeply.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why do you assume something is wrong?”

“You have a very constipated look on your face, like you swallowed a lemon or worse. You’ve had it ever since we left your car. I feel like you’re setting yourself to say something, so just say it.”

“I have nothing to say.” 

It was only a half truth, he had plenty to say, but he couldn’t say it to Stiles. Not yet anyway, he needed more time and maybe an ear to talk to. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him but was distracted by the waiter bringing their drinks and food to the table. He groaned in delight dragging a stack of pancakes towards him and immediately began to dig in. Derek’s inner Alpha practically purred in delight at the sight of the Omega feeding. It made Derek feel both triumphant and pathetic. 

Derek took it upon himself to help feed Luke while Stiles ate his weight in pancakes, sausage, and coffee. Luke sucked on a little piece of strawberry and Derek had never seen such awed delight in a child’s eyes before. 

“I think he’s addicted,” Stiles laughed, handing a piece of strawberry to a screeching Luke who demanded more of it. “Think I’ll have to buy a fruit bowl. Never thought I’d say that sentence.”

Derek paid for the breakfast and herded Stiles back into the car with Luke to drive them home.

“Seriously, thanks for all of this. You didn’t have to do any of it, and you did. Still don’t know how I’m going to pay you back.”

“I don’t want your money, I told you this,” Derek reminded him.

“No, no, no, I know that I mean like…you know…emotionally? I don’t know what the word is, but like I owe you big time.”

Derek huffed amused pulling up outside the apartment block. “You can do one thing for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Take care of this little one and don’t come back to work until he’s feeling better.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise and he swallowed hard nodding his head in agreement. The silence between them stretched and he could feel it prickle against him. Derek was sure Stiles was aware of it when the conflicted look spread across his expression and he opened and closed his mouth. 

“So, yeah, I better – I better go, thank you, seriously, uh,” he rambled, getting out of the car with Luke. Derek nodded raising a hand to him in goodbye, watching as Stiles glanced back at him once or twice before going inside and disappearing from view. 

“Shit,” Derek whispered, his head hitting the back of his seat. His eyes closed for a moment before he made a decision and turned the engine on to drive away. It was a fifteen-minute drive to his house and despite the early hour he hoped he was up. Derek knocked firmly on the front door and stood back shoving his hand into his coat pockets for warmth. 

“Derek?” Isaac greeted him.

“Oh, good, you’re awake. Can I come in?”

“You know I barely sleep these days,” Isaac replied, stepping aside to let him into the house. “It’s half seven, what are you doing here so early? Not that I mind, it’s just unusual.”

“I’ve been up all night with Stiles and Luke. Luke was rushed to hospital last night with a temperature. He’s fine, he has an ear infection. Stiles…he called me. I was the first person he called; he needed my help, so I went there. It was my first instinct to just be by his side, and it reminded me of what you said.” 

_“You’re infatuated with him. I don’t even think you realize it yet. I can just…I can just sense it. There’s this look in your eyes, the way you’re around him.”_

“I denied it, told you that you were being…”

“An idiot, I remember,” Isaac laughed gently. “We’ve been friends for ages, Derek, and I’m a good friend. I see the shit that you don’t. I recognize when you’re feeling…what’s the word…out of sorts?”

Isaac guided him to sit at his table and poured him a cup of coffee for both of them. Derek took a big sip gratefully and closed his eyes.

“I can’t get him out of my head, either of them, he’s in front of me with his pup being the perfect doting mother and I _want_ him. I want to kiss him, hold him, fuck him, wake up and see his face, and go to sleep at night with him in my arms. I want all of it and it scares the fuck out of me. I’m not that person.”

Isaac hummed gently, blowing the top of his coffee before taking a sip. “So, what’s your conclusion?

“I’m falling in love with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was like a filler and a realization for Derek. Nothing like being scared shitless to make you realize your feelings, eh? But is Derek going to do anything about it, will he step forward and confess?! 
> 
> Don't be silly, he's a constipated man-child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! *CLAPS HANDS TOGETHER ONCE*  
> Brief mentions of Stiles/OC in this chapter. Hold your nerve, my good people. 
> 
> As usual, thanks so much for the comments, kudos, and love. Makes me feel very loved and willing to write ahaha.

“I’m having a crisis!” Stiles cried dramatically, flopping dramatically on Scott’s leather couch, and shutting his eyes. He heard Scott laugh, head into the kitchen, and come out of it with a beer for the two of them. 

“What’s going on?”

“I went for a date the other night, well, I don’t know if getting coffee can be a date. I don’t know, but anyway it was with Luke’s nanny at the day-care center,” he explained, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders up and down. “It was nice, great even, she’s nice, and pretty, and we had basically nothing in common, but it was good. I felt nothing, she even tried to kiss me afterwards and wanted a second date but I just…there was nothing! No spark, no fireworks, no ‘I want to meet here again’ like I hardly ever date. Can’t even remember the last time I had sex and now…”

Stiles trailed off with a sigh and flipped the lid off his bottle and took a big gulp. It was a Friday evening and Erica was currently babysitting for him. He hadn’t even asked; she had been the one to tell him that he needed time away from the baby. To be himself, to go out for a drink with the lads or in this case the one lad who would put up with him. Luke had been fast sleep by the time he left his apartment and went over to Scott’s apartment upstate. 

“Even you’re getting more action than me. How is that going by the way? I don’t need the finer details, thanks, already know what you look like,” Stiles grimaced, eyeing him up and down. Scott huffed shoving his shoulder gently in retaliation. 

“It’s…” Scott trailed off shaking his head. “Casual. We just hook up now and again. But, well, I’m telling you this because you’re my best friend and I know you won’t say a word.”

“Scouts honor,” he said, saluting two fingers. 

“I’ve been talking and getting coffee with…Kira Yukimura,” he replied with a wince. Stiles raised his eyebrows at him surprised and sat up to face him properly. 

“Derek’s personal assistant? Dude, don’t tell me you’re two timing it?!”

“No! Well, not – not really, I mean Allison doesn’t know at all and neither does Kira but she’s so nice and so pretty. They both are! I can’t help it!” Scott whined. “Allison is…well it’s Allison. She’s sexy and funny and blows my mind and then Kira is…she’s understanding and sweet and we get along really well.”

“Oh wow, yeah, such a mess,” Stiles deadpanned sarcastically. “Two beautiful women want your ass meanwhile the ass’s best friend can barely find anyone to kiss let alone date!”

“I can help you out.”

“What, are you going to date me too? Sorry, Scotty, I don’t take sloppy seconds,” he joked and laughed out loud when Scott punched his arm hard. “Ow! You mean bitch.”

“I meant I can fix you up with someone. I know a guy, he’s your type.”

“Handsome and tall?”

“You’re just too easy.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Stiles demanded, kicking his leg out of him, and whacking his shin. “What do you mean? Who do you know?”

“His name is Adam. He’s one of our IT specialists, a really nice guy. He’s an Alpha before you ask, unmated, and he’s into guys only. I think you’d like him; I could set you up. Like a blind date kind of deal?”

Stiles hummed consideringly tilting his head side to side. “Do you reckon he’d mind that I’m a single parent?”

“I don’t think so and anyway I wouldn’t set you up with an asshole. I’ll talk to him on Monday, see what he says. But he has seen you around before and asked about you.”

“Really?” he piped up interested. “That’s cool. Okay, I’ll agree to this. See what he says.”

Scott was a man of his word and on Monday afternoon Scott appeared in front of his desk with an excited grin to tell him Adam had said to yes to a date.

“Wednesday night, Franco’s at seven, and he’ll meet you outside. I wasn’t about to give him your address.”

“Wow, okay, that’s fine. Thanks for that, my dude, if it’s successful you’ll be the greatest wingman ever to grace this earth,” he said, slapping his hand against his in a high-five. Scott beamed at the compliment and practically skipped away like a girl in a school yard. There was a nervous anticipation in his stomach, and he got up heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

Stiles was filling up his second glass when someone knocked their fingers against the wood of the door. 

“Derek, hey,” Stiles greeted him as turned to see Derek leaning against the doorframe. “How’s your morning been?”

“Uneventful.”

There was a tentative friendship between them now. Stiles couldn’t exactly claim he hated him now not after everything that had happened. He was still annoyed with him but not enough to completely ban him from his life. There was something about Derek that drew him to him, and he couldn’t put his finger on why. Mostly he didn’t want to sit down and think about it.

“How’s Luke?” Derek asked him, stepping into the kitchen to approach him.

 _‘Fuck me, he’s so handsome, honestly just oozes sex appeal, want to climb him like a tree and see if he has a big dick. I better he does, men like that do.’_ Stiles thought to himself and jumped when Derek clicked his fingers in front of his face.

“Stiles?”

“Whoops, sorry, lost – uh lost in my own head for a minute there,” he muttered, forever thankful the ability to read minds didn’t exist. “Luke’s okay, he’s doing much better. Fever hasn’t returned and he’s been able to return to day-care which he now loves. Can’t let go of me quick enough every morning.”

“I’m glad to hear that, I wanted to ask…”

Stiles looked at him in interest, but it was in vain when the kitchen door opened, and Laura Hale walked in calling for Derek. Her eyebrows raised upon seeing them and it was only when he looked between himself and Derek that he realized how close they were standing. Stiles cleared his throat and backed up, eyes dropping to the floor and away.

“Laura,” Derek gritted out. 

“Who’s this?” Laura said interested, eyes darting between them.

“Stiles Stilinski, one of our assistant on floor four.”

“Stiles…Stilinski…that name is familiar. Didn’t I terminate your position?” 

Stiles’ heart seized in his chest and he glanced between brother and sister. “I, um, I don’t…”

“I rectified that, I sent you a memo,” Derek cut in with a cool ‘do not mess with me’ tone. “Stiles, why don’t you get back to your desk. I’m sure you have lots of work to be getting on with.”

Stiles was very quick to heed that advice and darted around them staring at each other to return and hide at his desk. His heart was pounding in his chest and he swallowed hard sitting down on his chair and scooting closer to his desk. His neighbor and colleague close to him raised her eyebrows at him and mouthed ‘are you okay?’. 

“Fine,” he breathed, waving her concern off. 

No one approached him or called him the rest of that day and when it finally stuck four, he was only too happy to leave and pick his baby up. Things were a little awkward with Heather, but he gathered she had enough decency and respect to not let things get in the way of their professional work life. 

“I have a date, I have a blind date on Wednesday, I need you to babysit for me, but I need you to look after him in my apartment, not yours. Give me incentive not to invite him up and to return home to relieve you from babysitting duties.”

Erica looked at him surprised before letting out a bark of laughter and ushering him into her apartment. 

“Of course, I’ll babysit! You have a date, wait a blind date? So, it’s not sexy but moody Derek Hale?”

“Derek?” Stiles spluttered, handing over a wriggling impatient Luke to Erica. “First of all, he’s so terribly out of my league. He’s a millionaire, the heir to a huge corporation! He’s been voted the sexist man in New York…twice! It’d be like Beauty and the Beast but he’s the Beauty and I’m the cursed prince in a tower. Second of all, he’s…done stuff, said stuff, that made him into a right sonofabitch, and I can’t forgive that. So, no, it’s not sexy but moody Derek Hale.”

Erica was swaying side to side gently with Luke in her arms, a thoughtful expression on her face as she did so. 

“Shame, I think you’d make an amazing couple.”

“How did you come to that conclusion?” he scoffed. 

“Don’t know, call it a hunch or instinct or whatever the word is. You just fit, like two pieces of a puzzle.”

“You’ve barely seen us interact, again, how do you come to that conclusion?” he asked her startled. Her words were so sincere it alarmed him a little. 

“I could just tell when I saw him that day and when you told me what he did for you at the hospital. I don’t know what else to tell you but maybe whatever he did that was so terrible could be forgiven? Anyways, enough about dating, do you want some cookies? I baked some triple chocolate and some chocolate chips. Does my best little man want one?”

Luke stared at her adoringly and cooed patting her face. Stiles was half convinced his pup was in love with Erica. It wouldn’t surprise him; she was an honest to god angel to them both. She ended up supplying them both with homemade cookies and milk. It was delicious and she even handed him a freshly made lasagna. 

“I get bored, I cook,” she shrugged. 

When dinner was eaten and Luke was down for his sleep, Stiles spent half the evening fretting about what he was going to wear. What did someone wear to a blind date? Would this go okay? What was he thinking arranging a blind date?!

His sleep that night was fitful at best and a small part of him was grateful when the alarm beeped in the morning alongside Luke crying for breakfast. He had today and most of tomorrow morning and afternoon to calm down and decide what to do but he suddenly understood why dating was so stressful. 

*********

Derek missed Stiles. It had only been over fifty hours since he had seen him last in the kitchen. He hadn’t meant to bump into him. He’d been passing by when he noticed him in the kitchen gulping down water like he was desperate. Derek had planned to ask him how he was, how Luke was doing, and that was it, but his words escaped him when he tried to invite him out. He hadn’t planned anywhere, coffee maybe, a walk, even taking Luke somewhere just the two of them. Just anything to spend time together. It didn’t work however when Laura walked in demanding his attention. 

Derek had waited till the door closed behind Stiles and they were left alone to voice his outrage.

“You have fucking awful timing.”

“Is that him? Your sweet prince and soulmate? Is that why you gave him his job back? I read all my memos unlike you and I knew nothing about this. Is it him?”

“He’s not my soulmate.”

Laura gasped gripping his shoulders. “Oh! He looks so sweet, a little complicated with the whole employer and employee but that can be sorted. I’m so happy for you!”

“Nothing is happening, not yet anyway, it’s still complicated.”

“The not yet part is so important though because that means something will happen and it’s about time!” Laura crowed delighted. “Exciting as this, I did come here for a reason. I need your eyes and ears for this team meeting in fifteen minutes. I have Abigail taking notes, but I’d really want your feedback and backup, pretty please?”

Derek sighed deeply and nodded pushing her hands off his shoulders and gesturing at her to lead the way. He had spent most of Monday and Tuesday dealing with work and important tasks he couldn’t delay but it was now the end of the working day on Wednesday. He wanted to see Stiles. 

Derek had driven home to get changed out of his work suit and into something more comfortable. He tugged on a purple Henley with jeans and wrapped a leather jacket around him and made the decision to head over to his apartment. There was a small tickle of fear that his decision could lead to Stiles demanding why he was there and asking him to go away, but he pushed onwards. 

Derek drove over there and parked up outside, his eyes drifting to the window he knew to be Stiles’ apartment. The light was on meaning he was in and he took in a deep breath leaving the warmth of his car. He approached the fourth floor and knocked three times on the front door. The face he was expecting to see was not Erica holding Luke in her arms and staring at him like she’d just won the lottery.

“Oh, seriously, this is way too good to be true,” she greeted him and giggled tossing her head back. “Stiles isn’t here as you can tell. I’m babysitting.”

“Where is he?”

Erica moved wrapping a hand around his wrist and tugged him into the apartment. It was a mess of toys, soft plushies, and reeked of Stiles’ and Luke’s scent intertwined. It made him feel a little intoxicated just being there.

“He’s on a date,” she said simply, eyes fixed on his expression.

Erica could have punched him hard in the face and it wouldn’t have hurt as much as that statement. Stiles was out on a date? He was dating? Who was he dating? Where was he? How long would he be in prison if he slaughtered whoever was dating him?

“I can see from your expression that was not the news you were expecting,” she said, bouncing on her heels amused. “I really wouldn’t worry big guy, it’s a first date, a blind date. Scott set him up.”

“Scott’s a dead man,” he muttered, rubbing a hand roughly over the back of his neck. “They’ll never find the body.”

Luke whined loudly leaning towards Derek who took him off Erica and patted his back gently. 

“You like him then,” she smirked, taking a seat on the couch, and patting the couch cushion next to him. “I figured you did when I saw you that day I came back from the hospital. There was this look…you look at him like he’s the most precious thing you’ve ever seen. You handle his pup like he’s yours too. That’s like a bonus but he doesn’t see it right now. He says you did something, something to him or someone else, and he’s still pissed.”

Derek swallowed thinking back to when he threatened Stiles with unemployment and homelessness. It hadn’t been his best moment and he knew Stiles had been rationally angry and upset with him ever since. 

“I want to make that up to him.”

“Then you need to get to work. Make sure that Stiles’ doesn’t take up an offer for a second date. Woo him, spoil him, help him with Luke, and make him realize his own feelings for you because he does have them. I know, I’m an expert, but he’s totally and completely oblivious.”

Erica moved to take Luke out of his arms and shushed his grunt of disapproval. 

“You’d better go, Stiles will be back soon, but I need to get this grumpy pup to bed. He won’t do that with you here, need your bot-bot and blanket, don’t you? Oh, take his blanket will you and rub your scent on it. It’s started to fade.”

Derek blinked but did as he was asked and rubbed his hands up and down the blanket. Luke practically melted to his amusement when the blanket was returned to him and he pushed his face into the soft blanket. 

“I’ll go, uh, thanks, for the advice,” he said feeling awkward. Erica snorted gently and nodded opening the apartment door for him. Derek made his way down and back to his car. He got in slamming the car door hard behind him and closed his eyes feeling annoyed. Damn Scott McCall and his helpful ways. Derek went to start the car and drive away when he paused glancing at the sidewalk. Stiles would return soon, and he’d return back to the apartment and Erica had mentioned it was a blind first date. He sat back taking his fingers off the key and remained in the shadows waiting. 

It felt like forever, but it was roughly around an hour and a half before he saw a couple resembling two men. Derek watched silently through the window and tensed a little to see Stiles walking with a man. The man was an obvious Alpha and if that didn’t raise his hackles a little he’d be lying. He was tall with noticeably short brown hair, average looking from Derek’s standards, and certainly not equipped to take care and provide at all. Derek sneakily opened the driver door window to hear any conversation.

“…I had a really nice time. Sorry I nearly spilt wine all over your shirt,” Stiles said to him, a contrite look on his face.

“It’s no problem, I’m just glad it was white,” the guy joked. Derek hid a snarl into his fist watching them stand facing each on the sidewalk. “So, are you going to invite me up?”

It was a bold question and there was a small satisfaction at seeing Stiles recoil back a little and shake his head. 

“No, no, no, like I said before, I have a young pup up there with his babysitter, plus…you know…first date…and stuff,” Stiles explained awkwardly, his hand reaching up to tug at his hair. 

“You don’t have to explain, it’s fine, Stiles. I’d really like to do this again.”

“You would?”

“Of course,” the guy smiled, stepping closer to him. “May I?”

Stiles tilted his head at him confused and Derek gritted his teeth to his jaw so hard it hurt watching the guy lean in and kiss him. It had clearly startled Stiles who made a small complicated sound against his mouth. It was brief, thankfully, and he soon stepped back. Stiles blinked back to awareness watching him and the guy chuckled.

“Can I call you?”

Stiles nodded wordlessly, eyes tracking him when the guy passed him his number and then turned to walk away. Derek twisted in his seat to watch him walk away into the darkness and fought the urge to follow him in his car. Stiles caught his attention from where he was still stood on the sidewalk frowning deeply, his thumb rubbing against his bottom lip. 

Derek yanked the door handle hard getting out of the car before he could even make the decision to do so. 

“Derek?!”

“Evening.”

“Evening? What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, looking over his shoulder to where the guy had just walked away. “Don’t tell me you were just in the neighborhood; you live like twenty-five minutes away and you’d never be in a dump like this at this time of night.”

Derek could lie, the opportunity was there, but he didn’t want to lie to him.

“I came to see you, you weren’t in.”

“You – you came to see me?” Stiles questioned him. “But why?”

Derek opened and closed his mouth, a frustrated exhale escaping. Why was this so hard? It had never been this hard with other people. Maybe it was different with someone you were falling in love with. Stiles stepped closer to him searching his eyes and Derek felt helpless to do little else. 

“I assume you saw Erica and she told you I was out on a date?”

Derek nodded.

“It wasn’t the best,” Stiles chuckled awkwardly. “I forgot Franco’s can be awful. Meat was cold, the wine was expensive and tasted like battery acid. I’d have rather stay in with a takeaway, Luke, and I guess…you. If you had turned up and I was there.”

Derek believed Stiles was taking a little pity on him here. 

“This weekend,” he said suddenly making Stiles jump a little. “Sorry, um, this, this weekend, do you want to do something? Non work related of course.”

“I was going to the park with Luke on Saturday, want to introduce him to ducks. It’s meant to be nice and sunny; I want him to be out in nature. Do you want to come?” 

“Yeah, yes, I’d like that,” he agreed immediately and felt his lips tug up in retaliation to Stiles smiling at him in return. Derek moved his hand to brush the hair falling into Stiles’ eyes off his forehead. Stiles shivered under his fingers, his eyelids fluttering a little at the action. 

“Get inside, it’s cold,” he murmured softly, his thumb stroking the edge of his cheekbone. Stiles leaned into his hand for a moment and then nodded walking up the steps to the main door. Derek watched him walk away and met his eyes when Stiles looked over his shoulder at him.

“Night, Derek.”

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHH THEY'RE AWKWARD. VERY AWKWARD. LOVE MY AWKWARD BABIES.


End file.
